EVERLONG Teenage Dream Outtake
by Sophie Queen
Summary: O quanto 12 anos podem mudar duas pessoas? O que é verdade e o que não é? Qual é a verdadeira história por trás de um retorno a adolescência? – POV do Edward de Teenage Dream. Leitura de Teenage Dream essencial para compreender esta fanfic.
1. Compreendendo o Incompreensível

*****EVERLONG*****

.

**Título:** Everlong (Uma Eternidade)

**Autora:** Sophie Queen

**Beta:** Pattitorres

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens:** Humanos

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Classificação:** M – maiores de idade

**Banner: **_ i41_**(PONTO)**_tinypic_**(PONTO)**_com/i52eqq_**(PONTO)**_jpg_

**Sinopse:** O quanto 12 anos podem mudar duas pessoas? O que é verdade e o que não é? Qual é a verdadeira história por trás de um retorno a adolescência? – POV do Edward de Teenage Dream.

.

_**Hello, I've waited here for you  
><strong>Olá, eu tenho esperado você por aqui**  
>Everlong...<br>**Uma eternidade...**  
>Tonight I throw myself into<br>**Esta noite, eu me joguei de cabeça**  
>And out of the red out of her head she sang<br>**E de repente, do nada, ela cantou**  
>Come down and waste away with me<br>**Vem cá e se perca por aí comigo**  
>Down with me...<br>**Para baixo comigo...**  
>Slow, how you wanted it to be<br>**Devagar, como você queria que fosse**  
>Over my head, out of my head she sang<br>**Além de minha mente, fora da minha mente, ela cantava_

_**And I wonder when I sing along with you  
><strong>E eu me pergunto, quando eu canto com você**  
>If everything could ever feel this real forever<br>**Se tudo pudesse ser tão real para sempre**  
>If anything could ever be this good again<br>**Se tudo pudesse ser tão bom assim de novo**  
>The only thing I'll ever ask of you<br>**A única coisa que eu sempre irei te pedir**  
>You've gotta promise not to stop when I say when<br>**Você tem que prometer nunca parar quando eu disser "quando"...**  
>She sang<br>**Ela cantou_

_**Breathe out, so I can breathe you in  
><strong>Expire, então eu posso te inspirar**  
>Hold you in...<br>**Segurar você por dentro...**  
>And now I know you've always been<br>**E agora, eu sei que você sempre esteve lá**  
>Out of your head out of my head I sang<br>**Fora de sua cabeça, fora de minha cabeça. E eu cantei_

_._

_**Foo Fighters ~ Everlong  
><strong>__www_**(PONTO)**_youtube_**(PONTO)**_com/watch?v=eBG7P-K-r1Y&ob=av3e_

.

_**Leitura de TEENAGE DREAM é essencial para compreender o conteúdo dessa fanfic.**_

_Disclaimer: nem **TWILIGHT**, muito menos a música **EVERLONG** me pertencem, mas os pensamentos perturbados de um Edward Cullen aos 31 anos, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem!_

**CAPÍTULO 01 – Compreendendo o Incompreensível**

.

Concentrar. Calcular o ângulo. Franzir o cenho. Desdenhar o adversário para tirar sua concentração. Tomar distância. Mirar o ponto exato de ataque. Hora de destruir os desgraçados.

_Isso!_

- Quem é que manda nessa porra, hein?! Seus monstrinhos verdes que fodem a minha vida! – exclamei para a tela do meu computador em que estava jogando _Angry Birds_. – Quem é que manda, hein?! Quem?! Palhaços! – vangloriei-me depois de 15 tentativas de passar de fase no videogame.

Era sexta-feira à noite, uma das raras folgas que eu tinha durante as _playoffs_ da NFL, que felizmente foi concedida após a nossa vitória sobre o _Dallas Cowboy_. Quatro dias para aproveitar um final de semana sem preocupar-me com táticas, planejamentos, jogadas. Não era muito, evidentemente, mas diante da exaustão de jogos, treinos e pressão da comissão técnica e patrocinadores, era uma benção.

"_Agora as notícias quentíssimas que rolam pelos bastidores da NFL. O _quarterback_ sensação dos últimos campeonatos, queridinho da América, eleito o melhor jogador da liga e gênio dos _Giants_, está estudando a proposta tentadora do atual campeão do _Superbowl_ para deixar NYC e mudar-se para Nova Orleans."_ – entonou o comentarista de esportes do telejornal noturno, exalando o seu sarcasmo irritante. – _"Será que o sedutor e mulherengo Edward Cullen abandonará o seu posto e as diversas mulheres com quem o vimos nos últimos anos para se esconder na capital do Jazz? Quando os valores das negociações ultrapassam os 7 dígitos, tudo é possível." _– completou com malícia.

- Cala a sua boca, Malcolm! – brandi irritadiço para a imagem do comentarista que sorria convencido em minha televisão. Como sempre esse filho da puta arrumava fofocas ridículas, principalmente de mim para conseguir ibope.

Como se eu realmente tivesse deixando Nova Iorque ou os _Giants_ por causa de uma proposta bilionária. Tudo bem que há anos tentam me tirar do _New York Giants_, porém nem todo o dinheiro do mundo me levaria para longe dessa cidade.

Distraidamente encarei o relógio e a data no extremo inferior direito de meu computador, enquanto os créditos finais do maldito telejornal subiam rapidamente por minha televisão.

Doze de setembro de 2010, onze horas e cinquenta e nove minutos.

Respirei profundamente, fechando meus olhos e contendo a sensação de vazio que me dominava todos os anos, ou pelo menos nos últimos 12 anos, naquela data.

_Treze de setembro_.

Encarei a tela do meu celular e depois o papel de parede do meu notebook. Lá estava ela, em sua beleza angelical e única, sorrindo timidamente para a câmera; desviando o seu olhar para os seus pés. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque elegante na fotografia, seus olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido eram escondidos por suas pálpebras semicerradas, mas perfeitamente coloridas com uma maquiagem prateada e azul. Sua pele cremosa, levemente rosada, contrastava com o tecido suave e elegante de seu vestido azul meia noite.

Ela estava tão linda aquela noite. Nós estávamos tão felizes.

Mas o que é um baile de formatura do _High School_ sem um pouco de drama, afinal?! _Nada._ Contudo, _nunca_ imaginei que a merda iria bater no ventilador e cair justamente em cima de mim e dela, ainda mais naquela noite.

Amaldiçoada seja aquela noite, as pessoas que fizeram isto conosco, e também a teimosia, o sentimento de auto depreciação e a falta de confiança dela, que nunca deu uma chance aos nossos sentimentos, ao nosso amor, e aceitou no que ela _sempre_ acreditou o que iria acontecer: o inevitável, como ela acreditava.

_Merda!_

Nem mesmo com tantos motivos, a sua falta de confiança em nós e a distância em que vivemos conseguem me fazer odiá-la. _Nada_. Eu a amo com a mesma intensidade, mesmo fervor, mesma paixão de 12, quase 13 anos atrás.

_Bella_. Isabella Swan.

Joguei a cabeça para trás contra o sofá, fechando os meus olhos enquanto me recordava dos seus olhos, de seu sorriso, do seu jeito feminino e meio atrapalhado, sua voz rouca, ligeiramente aguda e baixa, o seu perfume suave adocicado e floral, algo como morangos e frésias. Sua pele macia, sedosa como pêssegos.

Deus! Como eu sinto a falta dela.

Determinado a não me enterrar na tão conhecida culpa ou sei lá o quê, levantei-me do sofá e fui até a cozinha minúscula, porém moderna do meu apartamento. Garrafas de cerveja, caixas de pizza e embalagens de _take outs_ estavam espalhadas pela pia e balcão. É... eu teria que dar uma organizada nisso ou daqui a pouco uma ratazana estará morando aqui junto comigo.

Bom, amanhã eu dou uma organizada.

Abri a geladeira e encarei o vazio branco, onde continha algumas garrafas de cerveja, uma garrafa pela metade de suco de laranja, e outra quase vazia de leite. Um pote de manteiga de amendoim e um de picles. Senti meu estômago se revirando ao ver o que continha no meu refrigerador.

Irritado, fechei e me arrastei para o meu quarto para tomar um banho e depois dormir. Desde que entrara nesse apartamento na quinta-feira pela manhã, não havia saído, ou sequer tomado um banho ou deitado em minha cama. Para variar eu estava uma bagunça.

Que ironia. Dizem que sou mulherengo, festeiro, um desses jogadores que após ficarem famosos e terem tudo o que querem viram _playboys_. Eu consigo visualizar pelo menos um erro grande em toda essa sentença. Eu não tinha o que mais desejava, eu não tinha Bella para que eu pudesse apertá-la em meus braços, tocar seus lábios com os meus.

Droga! Ficar pensando em Bella neste momento não era uma boa coisa, porque estava me causando um rígido problema entre as minhas pernas quando alcancei o chuveiro.

Eu estava precisando de sexo, isto era um fato claro. Nem mesmo me lembro de quando foi a última vez que estive mergulhado no calor apaziguante de uma mulher. Dois, três meses? Eu não fazia ideia e também não queria, porque por mais que tivesse tudo quanto é tipo de mulher aos meus pés ou comigo, eu só desejava _uma_. _Bella_.

Decidido a ignorar a minha semi-ereção, comecei a pensar em estratégias de ataque para o jogo da próxima quarta-feira enquanto sentia a água morna batendo sobre meus ombros. Pensar em football havia me ajudado durante o banho, contudo, quando encostei a cabeça em meus travesseiros, me preparando para a noite de sono, meus pensamentos voltaram novamente para ela.

Sua pele macia, suave, perfumada, completamente ardente contra a minha. Seus seios arredondados que cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Os botões róseos de seus mamilos intumescidos me convidando para chupá-los, acariciá-los com a minha língua, com meus lábios. A curva acentuada de sua cintura, me chamando para colocar as minhas mãos e apertá-la carinhosamente. Suas coxas pálidas relativamente grossas e tonificadas pelos treinos de líder de torcida me chamavam para ficar entre elas. Suas pernas longas e brancas me abraçando, pedindo para que as minhas mãos corressem por elas. Os quadris suaves e voluptuosos desnudos. Sua feminilidade suave, quente, pulsante; escorrendo por entre as suas coxas sua excitação, a ansiedade que ela tinha em me ter ali, dentro dela.

O calor. O aperto. Os movimentos. O olhar que trocava com ela quando estávamos unidos carnalmente, nos movimentando em nosso ritmo, em nosso amor, declarando a nossa paixão, nossa ânsia do corpo um do outro. A devoção que tínhamos um pelo o outro. Seus lábios ávidos contra os meus, os beijando com sofreguidão, enquanto nossas pélvis moviam-se em sincronia.

_Como eu sentia falta dela_.

Vislumbrei a tenda que se formava no lençol a partir do centro do meu corpo. Só de pensar no corpo suave da Bella, eu me sentia como um adolescente constantemente com tesão, excitado pela garota mais linda da escola.

Será que fantasiar com o corpo nu, com o sexo da minha ex-namorada aos 17 anos é considerado pedofilia? Querendo ou não eu já tinha meus bons 31 anos.

_Merda!_ Estou tão necessitado de sexo que até analisando coisas aleatórias eu estou.

Preciso dormir. É isso. _Dormir_.

Fazendo um esforço sobrenatural tentei esvaziar a minha mente e adormecer.

.

Oito horas da manhã de um sábado e eu já estou mais que acordado, e pensando _nela_. Não que me incomodasse sonhar acordado com Bella, o problema é que sonhar acordado com ela justamente no dia do seu aniversário e não poder estar ao seu lado é uma dor inestimável.

"_Ótimo! Agora eu estou parecendo um emo nerd adolescente que sofre porque a sua paixão de infância, a garota mais popular e linda da escola não está nem aí para ele."_

Bufei irritado, chutando os meus lençóis e me levantando da cama, vestindo em seguida uma calça de moletom e uma antiga camiseta da _Yale_. Foda-se esse dia, que custaria a passar pelo que parecia.

Surpreendi-me ao encontrar o meu apartamento totalmente ao contrário do que tinha deixado na noite anterior. Não havia mais a bagunça ou o cheiro desconfortável de chulé, ou então de restos de comida prestes a apodrecer. Curioso para descobrir quem havia dado um jeito em minha casa, logo encontrei a responsável pela surpreendente organização: _Maggie_. Empregada da minha irmã e ocasionalmente minha faxineira.

- Bom dia Edward. – saudou animadamente enquanto organizava a pequena cozinha. – Sua irmã pediu que eu viesse aqui porque, sabiamente, ela pensou que você necessitava da minha ajudinha. Vejo que ela tinha completa razão. – logrou a senhora de 50 e poucos anos.

- Obrigado Maggie. – agradeci com um sorriso torto. – Hum... será que você pode ir ao mercado para mim depois? – pedi incerto, analisando a minha vazia geladeira, optando por agarrar a garrafa com o suco de laranja e bebendo o conteúdo diretamente dela.

- Sua irmã disse que talvez você precisasse disso também. – divertiu-se.

- Alice é Alice. Sempre sabendo o que eu preciso. – falei com um sorriso torto, bebendo um longo gole do suco. – Será que ela comentou se tinha algum plano para hoje? – perguntei lentamente, medindo as minhas palavras. Maggie rapidamente virou para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada e suas mãos na cintura.

- Ela instruiu para que eu te dissesse para não ter nenhuma ideia mirabolante hoje, ou ficar telefonando para conseguir _algo_. – explanou de uma forma muito Alice de comandar as coisas.

- Foda-se a minha irmã! – exclamei irritadiço, colocando a garrafa vazia de suco na pia e bufando em direção à sala, onde recolhi o meu computador e celular, e munido de ambos retornei ao meu quarto.

Mesmo sabendo que iria ouvir muitos impropérios de Alice, disquei o seu número de telefone, porque sou um sádico masoquista e precisava saber, nem que fosse pelos outros, como ela estava.

- _Eu gostaria de saber qual é a porra do seu problema que não consegue entender o fato que eu _não_ quero falar com você hoje?!_ – atendeu já estridente a chamada.

- Bom dia para você também irmãzinha. – repliquei sabendo que iria irritá-la. – E essa por um acaso é forma de se falar com seu irmão querido que faz tudo por e para você?! E que você não vê há mais de um mês? – perguntei fingindo indignação.

- _Não Edward_. – respondeu enfaticamente. – _Não adianta vir com essa ladainha pra cima de mim, a resposta continua sendo a mesma: _não!

Suspirei irritado.

- Qual é, Alice?! – interpelei, esquecendo completamente o meu tom amigável. – Já se passaram 12 anos! – brandi categórico para fazer meu ponto.

- _Edward, não!_ – negou sem pestanejar. – _Agora tchau, falo com você amanhã à noite._ – e com isso encerrou a ligação, deixando-me completamente apático encarando o pequeno aparelho.

Alice sempre defendeu com unhas e dentes Bella de mim. Sempre marcando reuniões, encontros, festas, o que for com ela quando eu não estava na cidade, e, quando eu estava ela se recusava a falar comigo, como tinha feito há pouco. Oh sim, Alice fazia o possível e o impossível para deixar-me o mais longe possível da Bella, por mais que morássemos na mesmo cidade.

Uma cidade com 8 milhões de pessoas. Encontrá-la em NYC é como tentar encontrar uma agulha em um palheiro.

Joguei-me sobre a cama com meu telefone na mão, encarando a sua foto no nosso baile de formatura. Estava tão submerso em meus pensamentos, quase adormecendo, que me sobressaltei quando visualizei o nome do meu pai, Carlisle, aparecendo na tela do aparelho que segurava, indicando que ele chamava. Para que ele me ligasse às 6 da manhã – horário de Forks – significava que ele estava de plantão, e que tinha algo _muito_ urgente para me dizer.

- Olá. – murmurei com a voz abafada por causa do travesseiro.

-_ Edward? Eu sei que você está acordado._ – demandou com seriedade.

- _Alice_. – anui com mal humor. Óbvio que tinha o dedo daquela _pixel-Mestre dos Magos_ nessa ligação.

- _Sim, sua irmã acabou de me ligar, contando da sua recente ligação._ – explanou com indignação. – _Por que Edward? Por que depois de todo esse tempo e de tudo o que aconteceu você só não deixa tudo para trás, filho? Por que não superar o que aconteceu no _High School_? _– inquiriu com uma voz que esbanjava seu tom paternal por ela. Suspirei pesadamente, virando o meu corpo, para que minha voz não ficasse mais abafada por causa do travesseiro.

- Porque eu ainda a amo, pai. – respondi soando como uma criança fazendo birra. – Sem contar que eu preciso dizer encarando os olhos dela que não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu aquela noite, e principalmente que eu nunca a traí. – repeti as mesmas palavras que sempre usava para justificar as minhas fracassadas tentativas de explicar tudo para a Bella.

Meu pai suspirou pesado, mostrando que ele estava cansado, não só com seu turno exaustivo no hospital, como também com a minha teimosia nessa história.

- _Ok, Edward. Vejo que você não terá paz enquanto não esclarecer tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite. –_ sorri enviesado, meu pai me conhecia tão bem.

- Eu não posso, pai. Eu não posso desistir de nós dois, fingindo que nada aconteceu como todo mundo faz. Eu tenho a _obrigação_ de esclarecer tudo para a Bella. Eu tenho o conhecimento que explicar tudo não irá trazê-la de volta para os meus braços, mas eu _preciso_ fazer isso. Eu tenho que fazer isso! – exclamei com decisão.

- _Sabe... você realmente se tornou um homem do qual me orgulho, Edward. Vejo tanto de mim em você. _– falou com emoção em sua voz.

- Obrigado pai. – agradeci pelo elogio.

Se tinha algo que eu estava longe de ser, é ser parecido com o meu pai. Ele sempre foi um bom homem, enquanto eu... bem... eu tenho mais falhas de caráter do que gostaria de admitir.

- _Meu conselho para você neste dia _especial_? Faça acontecer, Edward. _– orientou com determinação e segurança. – _Promova este encontro com ela, não fique tentando capturar a vontade de sua irmã ou de Jasper, ou qualquer outra pessoa para você conseguir o que quer. Aja por você, Edward. Eu sei que você pode fazer isto, e, _isto_ só depende de você. Então _faça acontecer_**.**_** – **falou com veemência, me sobressaltando com suas palavras. Em 12 anos, Carlisle nunca havia me dado um conselho como este, era como se ele estivesse cansado de esperar algo acontecer.

- E o que eu devo fazer? – questionei com curiosidade, mas principalmente motivado com as palavras de meu pai.

Ele riu debochado no telefone, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada.

- _Isto é com você, meu filho. Eu sei que você é inteligente, perspicaz, e principalmente criativo o suficiente para encontrar uma solução. Mas _'faça acontecer'_. _– ponderou mais uma vez. – _Eu falo com você amanhã. Boa sorte com o que decidir._ – desejou sem esperar a minha resposta, desligando a ligação.

Pela segunda vez afastei o telefone do meu ouvido e o encarei, vislumbrando a bela foto da Bella ao fundo.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Como farei "algo acontecer" quando não faço ideia de como começar?

Peguei meu travesseiro, colocando-o sobre o meu rosto para que eu pudesse pensar. Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali matutando as palavras do meu pai, mas quando meu estômago protestou alto pela falta de alimento, sabia que precisava me alimentar, e principalmente sair de casa para arejar a minha cabeça e ter, quem sabe, uma ideia para o que fazer a respeito sobre a Bella.

Arrastei-me literalmente para o banheiro, onde tomei um longo e demorado banho, ainda refletindo a conversa que tive com meu pai. Vesti uma roupa qualquer, mas extremamente confortável, e sem querer sorri, pois ela me recordava as que eu usava no _High School_. Coloquei um boné do _NY Giants_ para _me disfarçar_ e saí para colocar algo no estômago. Avisei a Maggie, que estava lavando umas peças de roupa, que iria sair, mas que havia deixado dinheiro sobre o balcão para que ela fosse ao mercado.

O ar quente de setembro me inebriou assim que pisei na calçada enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas do meu bairro, Chelsea, atrás de uma _Starbucks_.

Não faço ideia de quanto tempo fiquei sentado na confortável poltrona verde, depois que terminei o meu café _latte_ grande e um queijo quente que devorei em duas mordidas, só sei que de repente a solução para as palavras do meu pai surgiram em minha mente com uma facilidade inexplicável.

Com um sorriso largo em meu rosto, saí do calor da cafeteria para o ar abafado de NYC, estendendo o meu braço para um taxi.

- Avenida _Lexington_ com a setenta e cinco. – orientei ao taxista. Ele deu um aceno de cabeça, colocando o carro em movimento para o endereço de _Upper East Side_ que indiquei.

Em um pouco mais de 15 minutos estava pagando o taxista para enfrentar novamente o calor abafado de NYC na _Lexington Avenue_. Sabendo que deveria ter algo em mãos para agradar quem eu iria enfrentar, caminhei por algumas quadras, parando em uma loja de lenços, _Hermès_ se não me engano, para comprar um para ela. Optei por um verde com estampa lilás e desenhos minúsculos, fazendo referência à Índia. Com a sacola laranja intensa com detalhes negros em mãos, caminhei novamente até onde ficava o apartamento da minha irmã.

Tomando uma respiração profunda caminhei decidido pelo hall. Sorri enviesado para o porteiro que há muito me conhecia, indicando que iria ao apartamento da Alice, e que não seria necessário ele avisar minha chegada, pois gostaria de lhe fazer uma surpresa. Ele, como sabia bem que Alice adorava quando eu vinha visitá-la, ainda mais carregando uma embalagem de presente de alguma grife, aceitou minha informação, não causando nenhum problema com a minha subida.

Sorri motivado para a porta, quando o elevador alcançou o andar onde minha irmã vivia com Jasper. Mantendo meu sorriso, toquei a campainha, aguardando que alguém viesse atender. Foram 2 minutos inteiros até que finalmente o noivo da minha irmã e meu amigo de longa data abrisse a porta e me encontrasse sorrindo vitorioso diante dele.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – murmurou balançando sua cabeça, contudo divertido para mim, permitindo que eu entrasse.

- _Jazz, quem era..._ – começou Alice caminhando para a sala, não permitindo sequer que eu cumprimentasse Jasper. – De jeito nenhum! – exclamou assim que me viu. – O que você faz aqui? Será que não entendeu que _hoje_ eu não quero te ver? – questionou, aproximando-se de mim com suas mãos na cintura.

- Credo, Alice, vim de boa vontade te fazer uma visita, trazer um presente, e você me trata assim?! Como um cachorro sarnento?! – repliquei com falsa indignação para ela, mostrando a embalagem onde estava o lenço. Rapidamente ela pegou a sacola da minha mão, curiosa para saber o que era, e assim que viu sorriu meio agradecida, meio indignada e meio aborrecida.

- Obrigada pelo lenço, era exatamente o que eu queria. – agradeceu. Sorri animado. O agrado havia conseguido amolecê-la. – Mas você sabe que um agrado desse não vai mudar a minha decisão sobre o que você veio fazer aqui. A resposta continua sendo a mesma: _Não_. – disse com determinação.

- Do que você está falando Alice?! – desdenhei rindo, fingindo que não entendi a sua direta. – Só vim fazer uma visita para vocês, tomar um chá, almoçar com vocês. – ponderei dando de ombros.

- Edward, eu te conheço. – disse arqueando suas sobrancelhas e sorrindo enviesado. – A última coisa que você veio fazer aqui foi tomar um chá, almoçar, ou simplesmente nos ver. – esclareceu rolando seus olhos, e determinada a me ignorar, caminhou por seu apartamento, provavelmente retornando ao lugar onde estava antes. Lancei um olhar a Jasper que deu de ombros, mas indicando para que seguisse Alice.

- Ok Alice, você sabe o porquê eu vim aqui, então o que custa nós conversarmos sobre isso e você permitir que eu a veja, fale com ela, hein?! – falei cansado, sentando-me pesadamente no sofá de seu ateliê. Jasper encostou-se no batente da porta encarando nós dois com expectativa.

- Ela não quer conversar com você, Edward. – sentenciou sem hesitação, enquanto apontava um lápis de desenho.

- Alice, já faz 12 anos! Impossível ela _ainda_ estar magoada com o que aconteceu há tanto tempo, acho que ela até esqueceu. – repliquei indignado, dando de ombros.

- Exatamente Edward! – exclamou batendo seus punhos em suas coxas. – Ela esqueceu. Não quero ver a minha amiga sofrendo outra vez por sua causa! – exasperou decidida, virando-se para a sua mesa de trabalho e me ignorando.

- Por que você tem _tanta_ certeza que irei magoá-la?! Alice, você sabe muito bem o lixo que fiquei depois daquele baile, e que eu não tive nada a ver com toda aquela armação, e como eu ainda a _amo_! – exclamei com fervor. – Por favor, Alice, eu tenho te implorado por isso há tanto tempo, por favor, deixa eu me aproximar dela, mostrar o quanto eu sinto a sua falta.

- Não! Não importa o que você diga, o que você justifique. Você não vai chegar perto dela. Ponto final, Edward. E outra, ela nem se lembra de nada. Seria só cutucar uma ferida já cicatrizada, ela se _esqueceu _de tudo. – suspirou pesadamente.

- _Se esqueceu de tudo_? – repeti confuso. – O que você quer dizer?

- Não importa! Isso não é do seu interesse. – falou, desviando o seu olhar do meu rosto, e rabiscando algo em uma folha de desenho.

- Como assim não é do meu interesse, Alice? Tudo o que é relacionado a Bella é do meu interesse. – vociferei apertando meu punho, pronto para socar algo.

Ela riu desdenhosa.

- Nada a respeito da Bella é do seu interesse, Edward! – brandiu arrogantemente, mas pontuando cada palavra com uma ferocidade inigualável.

- Alice, é melhor dizer a verdade. Já passou da hora dele saber. – ponderou Jasper com sensatez, apaziguando nossos estados exaltados.

- Saber o quê?! – repliquei curioso e impaciente.

- Não sei Jazz... – murmuro incerta a minha irmã para o seu noivo, abandonando toda a sua postura de cão raivoso e agindo como uma suave menininha.

- Allie, você prometeu que iria contar. – contrapôs.

- Eu disse que _"um dia"_ iria contar. – choramingou fazendo bico.

Rolei meus olhos. Alice conseguia convencer qualquer ser humano com essa postura de menininha indefesa.

- Olá! Eu ainda estou aqui. Será que vocês podem me dizer que porra estão falando?! – vociferei irritado pelo mistério que os dois estavam fazendo.

- Você já vai entender, Edward. – brandiu Jasper encarando-me com impaciência. – Allie?! – incentivou.

- Rosalie vai me matar. – choramingou.

- Rosalie? – repeti mais uma vez, dominado pela curiosidade, e também espantado, mas não surpreso pela cunhada da Bella estar metida nessa história.

- Alice. – pediu Jasper com amorosidade.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda, fechando seus olhos verdes idênticos aos meus. Piscou-os algumas vezes, antes de finalmente me encarar com toda a intensidade do seu olhar.

- Bom, depois daquele vexame no baile, Bella voltou para casa completamente destruída. Na verdade, ela não fazia sentido sequer. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Dizendo que aquilo era óbvio, que você _nunca_ se apaixonaria por ela e toda a parte que você já sabe, porque estava lá e também porque já te contei um milhão de vezes. – ela tornou a fechar seus olhos, contendo as lágrimas que a lembrança remetia.

"De qualquer maneira, não sei muito bem o que aconteceu naquela madrugada. Provavelmente ela chorou a noite inteira, lamentou por ter acreditado em suas palavras apaixonadas, não sei, só sei que quando eu e Rose fomos na casa dela no domingo para conversar, dizer que tudo não passava de um mal entendido, ela havia colocado todas as lembranças do namoro de vocês em uma caixa, e já estava arrumando as coisas para ir pra Jacksonville, e depois para cá, onde ela faria faculdade." – ela suspirou pesadamente, colocando seu rosto entre suas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos em suas coxas.

"Ela me entregou a caixa com tudo o que você deu a ela. Fotos de vocês, presentes, lembranças das viagens, _tudo_. Mas eu recusei a pegar." – completou rapidamente diante do meu olhar alarmado. – "Ela falou que ia queimar tudo, mas acredito veemente que Renée tenha guardado tudo em algum lugar. Pelo menos foi o que ela disse que faria." – sorriu solidária.

- E depois? – incentivei, sentindo um nó em minha garganta.

- Depois ela voou para Flórida. – respondeu dando de ombros, sorrindo de maneira tristonha. – Você foi para o acampamento em Albuquerque, e semanas depois eu e Rose fomos ao encontro dela em Jacksonville, e... – ela hesitou, encarando Jasper com seu lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes. O loiro deu um suave aceno de cabeça, incentivando-a.

- _E_? – também incentivei, completamente ansioso para saber o que aconteceu a seguir.

- E ela havia se esquecido de _tudo_, Edward. – falou com pesar.

- Esqueceu-se de tudo? O que isso quer dizer? – perguntei confuso aos dois.

- Isso! – clamou Jasper. – Esqueceu Edward. Bloqueou, como você quiser chamar. – explicou dando de ombros. Voltei meus olhos para Alice para que ela fundamentasse melhor esta explicação.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

- É como se o nosso _senior year_ nunca tivesse acontecido da maneira que aconteceu. Para ela, no último ano ela foi invisível como sempre foi. Em sua cabeça, ela nunca foi uma líder de torcida, rainha do _homecoming_, ou sua namorada. Nada aconteceu para ela. Tudo o que aconteceu, na cabeça dela simplesmente não existiu. – disse com o olhar cheio de desculpas por estar me contando isso somente agora, 12 anos depois.

- Mas como?! – pedi com a voz miúda, completamente atordoado com o que ela estava me contando. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que a resposta para 12 anos separados era essa: amnésia psicológica.

- Carlisle disse que é uma maneira do seu cérebro evitar o sofrimento, uma amnésia psicológica, do qual ocorre devido a um trauma, onde ela bloqueou tudo o que tinha relacionado com esse trauma, no caso o namoro de vocês. – explicou Jasper calmamente.

- Ela não se lembra de mim? Ou de _tudo_ o que vivemos? – perguntei com um fio de voz, sentindo o amargor da verdade em minha boca.

- Não. – confirmou Alice baixinho, balançando a cabeça em negação. – Me desculpe, Edward.

- Não é sua culpa, Alice. – explanei, levantando do sofá em que estava, passando meus dedos por meus cabelos, absorvendo a terrível verdade.

Doze anos. Doze anos acreditando que ela me odiava, que ela nunca iria me perdoar pelas armações de Tanya Denali e Jacob Black, que ela acreditava que durante os 8 meses maravilhosos em que namoramos era tudo uma mentira, que eu estava somente a enganando. Durante estes doze anos, por mais que me doesse, eu acreditava nisso; mas diante dessa nova verdade, tudo mudava.

Talvez agora eu possa reconquistá-la, ou conquista-la com determinação, sem os dramas adolescentes ou brigas, invejas, intrigas que rondaram o nosso _senior year_. Agora erámos adultos. Tudo estava diferente, ninguém iria nos atrapalhar e finalmente eu iria poder cumprir a promessa que eu fiz a ela há tanto tempo, numa tarde fria de dezembro.

Eu via um futuro completamente novo, sem os sofrimentos do passado se formando na minha frente.

- _Edward_? – chamou Alice incerta ao longe.

- Eu preciso vê-la. Conquistá-la para _sempre_. – falei decidido para os dois, que me encaravam com surpresa.

- Não! – exclamou Alice alarmada.

- Por que não?! – repliquei confuso. – Essa é a minha chance de conquistá-la, ser o homem que _sempre_ deveria ter sido para ela. Passaram-se 12 anos, Alice, este é o momento mais que perfeito! – suspirei animado.

- Edward, nós tememos que se ela revê-lo, tudo desbloqueie e ela entre em colapso, depressão. – ponderou Jasper.

- Isso não irá acontecer, e se acontecer, eu estarei ao lado dela, não a abandonarei. O quão difícil é para vocês compreenderem que eu _amo_ a Bella, e que eu faço qualquer coisa por ela, para _ficar_ com ela? Se eu tiver que abdicar de tudo por ela, eu abdico! – exclamei com determinação. – E qual é, gente?! Eu apareço em 2 comerciais diferentes todos os dias, sem contar as milhares de fotos minhas que existem por esta cidade, ou ainda o meu nome na boca de todo mundo desse país. Se o fato dela me ver desbloqueasse tudo, então isso já teria acontecido. – falei com sensatez.

- Edward tem um ponto, Alice. – concordou Jasper depois de alguns segundos. – Ele tem razão. Se vê-lo desbloqueasse tudo, já teria sido desbloqueado há tempos. Poutz... por que nunca pensamos nisso antes? – perguntou para ninguém em especial.

Alice nos encarou, enquanto mastigava o seu lábio inferior de uma maneira muito Bella de ser, claramente ponderando os prós e os contras do que estava lhe propondo.

- Allie, considere com calma. Edward e eu iremos dar uma volta. – comentou Jasper com um sorriso simpático, dando-lhe um beijo de devoção na testa. Não pude deixar de me sentir feliz por Alice ter encontrado alguém como Jasper Whitlock, que mesmo com a separação que tiveram, continuam se respeitando e se amando da mesma forma que era no início.

- Ok. – concordou minimamente, mas ainda claramente nervosa com algo. Dei-lhe um sorriso simpático, torcendo internamente para que ela aceitasse a minha proposta.

Acompanhei Jasper para fora do apartamento. Conforme caminhávamos pelas ruas de _Upper East Side,_ um silêncio confortável recaia sobre nós, como sempre era, entretanto uma ansiedade torturante me sufocava.

- Você acha que ela irá aceitar?! Digo, que eu a veja, que converse com Bella outra vez? – perguntei a Jazz quando sentamos em um restaurante próximo ao _Central Park_.

- Não sei, Edward. Talvez. – deu de ombros. – Muitas coisas mudaram nesses anos. Bella não é mais a menina tímida do interior, que se envergonha com qualquer coisa, que acha que ela não merece nada. Agora ela é uma mulher decidida, focada na profissão, por mais que tenha seus _problemas_. – pontuou enigmático.

- Que _problemas_?! – inquiri. – Ela não está saindo com alguém?! Está?! – de repente me senti um idiota, provavelmente Bella estava com alguém.

- Não, ela não está com ninguém. – tranquilizou o futuro marido da minha irmã. – Parece que assim como você, Bella não consegue passar do terceiro, quinto encontro. – disse com uma risadinha. – E os problemas? Bem, sua irmã ou Rose não falam nada para mim ou Emmett, mas nós dois sabemos que ela sente falta de _algo_, e por mais difícil que seja admitir, achamos sinceramente que este _"algo"_ é você. – sorriu com camaradagem. – Desde o _High School_ não vimos a Bella genuinamente feliz como ela era quando estava com você, e por mais que não seja de assumir qualquer coisa, vejo que Emmett está preocupado com ela. – ponderou tristemente.

- Como assim preocupado? Alice não me pareceu _tão_ preocupada com ela. – refleti, sabendo que tinha algo a mais nessa história toda.

Jasper riu sem humor.

- Bella só pensa em trabalho, Edward. Para qualquer coisa que a convidamos para fazer, ela sempre recusa, e quando não, pensa milhões de vezes antes. Alice odeia isso em Bella, mas acaba aceitando. Emm, em contrapartida, se sente mal por vê-la saindo tão pouco, não se relacionando com ninguém exceto nós, seus amigos desde sempre. Bella não tem amigos aqui em NYC, apenas nós. – explicou bebendo um gole da sua cerveja.

- Emmett me culpa pelo que Tanya e Jacob fizeram?! – perguntei temeroso, mas com genuína curiosidade, já que está questão sempre rondou a minha cabeça.

- Não. – negou com um aceno enfático. – Eu já te expliquei isso. Ele e eu ouvimos os dois falando sobre o plano alguns minutos antes de acontecer, mas como não achávamos você ou Bella em lugar algum, não deu tempo de avisar, e aí... – ele suspirou profundamente. – aconteceu tudo aquilo que Alice te disse, que eu sempre achei que só acontecia em filmes. – completou cabisbaixo.

- Mas será que ele não tentou falar com ela? – questionei ansioso. – Explicar que eu não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu?

- E Bella ouve alguém quando coloca algo na cabeça? – replicou com uma pergunta. – Você sabe muito bem como ela é teimosa. – rolou os olhos.

- Sim, eu sei bem o quanto ela é teimosa. – concordei, me recordando de inúmeros momentos nossos em que a sua teimosia mostrava-se incomoda.

Ficamos um tempo no restaurante conversando sobre Bella, mas também diversas coisas aleatórias, aproveitando para almoçar. Jasper por mais que não desse crédito as fofocas, me inquiriu sobre a proposta do _New Orleans Saints_ que os tabloides estavam falando, e por mais que elas sejam demasiadamente exageradas nas questões de números, eram verdadeiras. Não querendo me questionar ou intrometer-se, somente buscando compreender as minhas razões pela recusa, o expliquei sobre a insegurança da mudança de time, a quebra de contratos com os _Giants_ e patrocinadores, mas principalmente por não querer me mudar de NYC, por causa _dela_.

Inesperadamente o telefone de Jasper tocou, e pelo seu sorriso bobo ao visualizar quem era no visor do telefone, com toda a certeza se tratava de Alice. Ele falou baixinho com ela, e não querendo me intrometer na intimidade do meu amigo e da minha irmã, me foquei em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a conversa que tinham. Mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar, a ligação encerrou e Jasper estava me encarando com um sorriso divertido.

- Vamos? – ofereceu com um sorriso enviesado. – Alice disse que tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você. – falou misteriosamente. Arqueei minha sobrancelha e estudei Jasper. Será que Alice havia telefonado para Bella e pedido para que ela fosse até a sua casa?

Instantaneamente me senti animado com a perspectiva de vê-la mais cedo do que supunha ou imaginava. Joguei uma nota de 50 dólares – que eu sabia que seria mais do que suficiente para pagar o que havíamos consumido –, levantando-me em um rompante, para retornar logo para o apartamento de Alice. Jasper me encarou divertido, mas abstraiu-se de fazer qualquer comentário.

Dez minutos de caminhada, que eu poderia jurar que fosse mais uma maratona angustiante de dias, e o hall do edifício que Alice vivia parecia mais uma imensa sala de espera, cheia de expectativas. Poderia ser meus olhos, mas tudo brilhava indistintamente. O elevador era um preâmbulo sufocante para o desenrolar perfeito, os números passavam em câmera lenta, e quando finalmente chegamos ao andar correto, minhas pernas não eram longas o suficiente para abrir a porta do apartamento e encontrá-la em algum cômodo.

Todavia, quando adentrei o imenso apartamento não havia nenhum sinal _dela_, ou de seu perfume, somente a minha irmã sentada na sala encarando a porta com um olhar ansioso.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Ela não estava aqui. Alice não aceitou que eu a encontrasse.

- Por favor... – comecei suplicando, praticamente em uníssono. Alice interferiu:

- Sente-se Edward. – encarei seus olhos verdes semelhantes aos meus por uma infinidade de segundos, tentando compreender, ler o que se passava na mente da minha irmã. – Sente-se Edward. – repetiu com segurança. – Tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você.

Não totalmente consciente das minhas ações, caminhei com passos vacilantes até o sofá que estava diante dela, e só neste momento notei o computador sobre suas pernas.

Eu teria essa conversa com Bella por uma _webcam_? Eu não queria isso. Eu _necessitava_ sentir a presença dela próximo a mim.

Senti meu coração batendo ruidosamente contra as minhas costelas. Minha respiração estava entrecortada.

Alice estudava o meu rosto com uma expressão enigmática, era como se ela fosse uma espécie de telespectadora em um filme de mistério. Jasper, em oposição, sorria ligeiramente divertido com a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente, ocupando o lugar ao lado da minha irmã de frente para onde estava sentado.

Possivelmente havia se desenrolado alguns segundos, mas para mim pareciam horas, quando finalmente Alice falou.

- Olha Edward, eu pensei sobre o seu pedido, e também a promessa que fiz a Jasper. Porém não é só a minha opinião e decisão que contam neste ponto. Todos nós que vivemos com Bella naquela época, e até hoje, tememos o que pode acontecer. Temos _pavor_ que ela volte a sofrer daquela forma, por isso fui atrás de uma segunda opinião sobre este assunto. – anunciou com sensatez e calma, colocando o seu computador na mesa entre nós, fazendo com que pela primeira vez eu percebesse quem aparecia na tela.

_Rosalie_.

A loira, que há muito tempo atrás foi a capitã das líderes de torcida da FHS, me encarava através da tela do computador com intensidade. Seus olhos azuis eram como lanças afiadíssimas, que perfuravam os meus olhos, a minha alma. Sua expressão era neutra, mas ao longe eu conseguia notar uma aura de desaprovação e desgosto. Eu sabia, somente por causa de seu olhar penetrante, que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz em me ver.

_Merda! Essa seria uma longa conversa. Eu sentia isso._

- Olá, Edward. – cumprimentou-me calorosamente. Algo totalmente ao contrário do que o seu olhar e postura indicavam.

- Olá, Rosalie. – repliquei incerto, temendo está amistosidade forçada que pairava no ar entre nós.

- Nunca tive a oportunidade de agradecê-lo corretamente pelo seu presente de casamento. Emmett e eu adoramos. – agradeceu suavemente, relembrando-me do equipamento de som e imagem, e o cartão vale-presente de uma loja de móveis que os havia presenteado há quase 4 anos.

- Obrigado Rose, mas realmente aquilo não foi nada. – respondi distraído. Não era isso que eu queria. Eu queria, _necessitava_ saber se eu poderia ou não ver Bella.

Rosalie fechou seus belos olhos azuis em fendas. Mesmo que fizessem anos que não nos víamos pessoalmente, eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava estudando meu rosto, a minha postura, tudo. Ela estava ponderando sobre o que havia decidido, e algo dentro de mim tinha pleno conhecimento de que eu estaria recebendo uma negativa, uma recusa ao meu pedido.

- Erga seu celular, Edward. – pediu a loira com determinação. Atordoado e confuso levantei o aparelho para que ela o visse através da câmera que conversávamos. – Desbloqueie, por favor. – solicitou com uma nota de ansiedade em sua voz.

Voltei o telefone para mim, enquanto deslizava o dedo pela tela _touchscreen._ Instantaneamente a imagem da Bella no dia do nosso baile, o dia que havíamos terminado o nosso relacionamento, apareceu no visor. Segurei uma respiração surpresa levantando o meu rosto para encarar Alice, que sorria enviesado para mim. Com um mínimo aceno ela me incentivou a mostrar a imagem da minha ex-namorada, eterna paixão da minha vida, para a cunhada dela.

Lentamente, como se todos os meus movimentos fossem bruscos e estabanados, virei o visor para que Rosalie pudesse ver com seus próprios olhos o que Alice provavelmente havia lhe dito.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou com surpresa. Notei os seus olhos lápis-lazúli brilhando de uma maneira diferente. É como se tivessem banhados de lágrimas. – Todo este tempo? – inquiriu com genuína curiosidade e voz miúda.

- _Sempre_. – murmurei sentindo o aperto da saudade, da ausência, pressionando a minha traqueia. Fechei os meus olhos tentando controlar a emoção indistinta e ao mesmo tempo tão conhecida que consumia todo o meu corpo. Tornei a abrir meus olhos quando todos os meus sentimentos e emoções não mais me denunciariam, indicando que estava prestes a sucumbir diante da minha maior fraqueza: _Bella_.

Quando finalmente meus olhos corajosos e curiosos focalizaram a imagem de Rosalie, toda a emoção que ela havia demonstrado anteriormente havia se esvaído. Seu olhar estava frio, sua postura rígida, nenhuma emoção ou sentimento era expresso por seu rosto. Se existia uma palavra que pudesse definir a postura da loira, esta seria _neutra_.

Eu temi mais uma vez que os meus desejos, anseios e esperanças de ver Bella, estar em sua presença, esvaíram-se como tentar pegar o ar com as mãos.

Meu coração mais uma vez começou a bater em um ritmo descompassado e alto, sentindo o sabor da recusa que pairava no ar.

- Você não a vê desde essa noite. – questionou Rosalie indicando com o queixo meu telefone que estava em minhas mãos.

Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça, querendo desviar meus olhos das íris azuis da loira, mas não conseguindo.

- Você realmente não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu aquela noite? Foi realmente Tanya que forçou o beijo entre vocês? – questionou com intensidade, procurando algum vacilo em minha postura, que felizmente continuou a mesma. Eu tinha a minha consciência completamente limpa. Sabe-se lá o que Bella pensava que eu havia feito contra ela, contra nós.

- Não. – declarei com sinceridade. – A aposta que Bella me ouviu falando com Tyler e James tinha relação com o acampamento que eu fui naquelas férias. – senti o gosto amargo daquelas palavras descendo por minha garganta. – Eu estava 100% convicto que a liga universitária não me convocaria para ir ao acampamento, havia apostado isso com eles, nada mais que isso. – respondi derrotado.

- E quanto a Tanya? Você retornou o beijo que ela te deu. – insistiu acusatoriamente.

- Rose... acho que você me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que _nunca_ tocaria em Tanya, nem que ela fosse a última garota do universo, e ainda mais quando estava em um relacionamento com Bella que já havia passado por tantas dificuldades. – suspirei pesadamente, recordando com exatidão àquela noite.

"Vocês todos viram como eu fiquei quando Jacob Black tirou Bella de perto de mim para conversar, mas ela havia me dito tantas vezes que não sentia nada por ele, só uma grande compaixão por tudo o que ele passou com a sua família." – ri sem humor. – "Família. Como a Bella pode acreditar em tudo aquilo? Por que ela não perguntou ao seu pai sobre o que era verdade e o que não era?" – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – "De qualquer maneira, o ciúme me consumia como um veneno, mas o controlei. Controlei porque confiava em Bella, no que tínhamos, e acreditava que ninguém tentaria nos envenenar um contra o outro, não depois de termos provado que nos amávamos, que estávamos fortes e determinados a prosseguir com o nosso relacionamento."

"Mas, é claro, nunca nada é perfeito o suficiente que não possa ser estragado. Esqueci o principal: que nós dois erámos imaturos e por mais que gostássemos um do outro com toda a intensidade, erámos idiotas em não perceber que o ciúme, a inveja de certas pessoas poderia acabar com nosso relacionamento." – balancei negativamente a cabeça. – "Que iriam dar um último golpe, em uma noite tão clichê, que porra, parecia impossível."

"Não sei exatamente o porquê eu aceitei em participar da conversa com Tyler e James, ainda mais falando da porra daquela maldita aposta que havíamos feito muito antes de começar a sequer me envolver, me aproximar da Bella. Me distraí com os dois, porque eu era, sou um imbecil, e claro que ela ouviu justamente algo que em um contexto aleatório parecia que eu havia apostado ter um relacionamento com ela, não a verdade. Porra, tudo fazia sentido na cabeça dela. Eu mesmo já pensei muito nisso. Antes, eu nunca dei a atenção devida a ela, e justamente quando decidi me aproximar, Bella muda drasticamente, tudo por causa do que Tanya havia feito em seu aniversário." – balancei negativamente a cabeça mais uma vez, incrédulo com o quão ridícula era toda essa história.

"Óbvio que ela iria acreditar que eu havia apostado. Óbvio que ela iria acreditar no veneno de Jacob Black, na mentira que Tanya gritou a plenos pulmões naquele palco. Tudo fazia a porra de sentido na cabeça dela, e por mais fodido que seja, eu não posso deixar de concordar que foi um verdadeiro golpe de mestre daqueles filhos da puta." – suspirei pesadamente, rindo sem nenhum humor. – "Eu estava com um sentimento estranho todo o dia do baile. Bella mesmo implorou para que não fossemos. Eu deveria ter a ouvido, mas não, fui tão imaturo, idiota, imbecil, que quis esfregar na cara de todo mundo que duvidou que iríamos conseguir encerrar o _senior year_ juntos, que estávamos lá, felizes e que nada poderia nos separar."

Ri indignado com as minhas próprias palavras.

- Foram dois, no máximo 3 minutos de distração na minha vigília sobre Bella enquanto falava com Tyler e James, que por mais absurdo que possa parecer eu tenho certeza que estavam envolvidos no plano de Tanya e Jacob. Não para fazerem mal, porque os dois eram dois panacas, mas para se divertirem às custas dos outros como sempre haviam feito. – tornei a balançar a minha cabeça, incrédulo. – De repente tudo começou a passar muito rápido. Anunciaram o meu nome como a porra do rei do baile, e por mais que queria dar um beijo em Bella, me vi forçado a subir no palco e receber a porcaria da coroa. Em seguida Tanya foi eleita a rainha, quando todos acreditavam que seria você, Rose, e antes que eu pudesse encontrar o olhar da Bella no meio da multidão e fazer alguma careta tola pelo fato de ter sido coroado ao lado de Tanya, aquela... _ela_ me beijou. – fechei meus olhos tentando conter a raiva que essas lembranças despertavam em meu imo.

"Eu fiquei paralisado naquele momento, em choque mesmo. Eu não conseguia raciocinar, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que tudo isso era errado, que eu não deveria estar naquele palco ao lado de Tanya, e que ela muito menos deveria me beijar." – tirei meu boné, correndo meus dedos por meus cabelos e os puxando em plena aflição. - "Porra Rose, você se lembra disso, estava naquele salão também. Quando vi Bella correndo para a saída, empurrei Tanya e disse a todos que ela estava mentindo, mas ela nunca ouviu isso, certo?" – perguntei retoricamente.

"Claro que não." – suspirei atordoado. – "Então Jacob Black me parou no meio do caminho na busca por Bella, dizendo que ele já tinha contado toda a verdade a ela, que eu havia apostado que namoraria com ela, se vangloriando de ter conseguido o que sempre quis, me ver na lama, longe da garota que eu faria tudo para estar ao lado, que se me pedisse para deixar o football eu deixaria. Aquele desgraçado falou que eu era indigno não só da Bella, mas também de ter ganhado uma bolsa de estudos e o direito de jogar em Yale. A inveja daquele filho da puta era corrosiva, e sei lá, diante de suas palavras naquele momento eu agi completamente irracional, esqueci que deveria correr atrás dela, a única coisa que eu queria naquele segundo era arrebentar Jacob Black, matá-lo se possível." – brandi com ódio e nojo por sequer pensar naquele desgraçado.

"Ele sempre foi a porra de um invejoso de merda, sempre ansiando tudo o que eu tinha. Minha posição no football, a minha família, a minha sagacidade ao jogar, meu título de capitão, a minha namorada, a porra da minha vida. Ele sempre quis ter a minha vida, e foi por isso que ele fez algo que sabia que não só me destruiria, mas acabaria de vez com algo que eu me importava de verdade. Ele queria tirar tudo de mim, como a porra de um sanguessuga do caralho." – suspirei pesadamente, balançando a cabeça inconformado. Essas recordações tinham o dom de me deixar afobado, indignado, com a minha raiva prestes a explodir para arrancar a cabeça de um.

"Ele deveria ter feito algo comigo, me acusado de fraudar a minha aplicação a Yale, o que fosse, mas não, ele colocou a Bella no meio, se portando como amigo, aproveitando-se de sua ingenuidade para enganá-la com histórias trágicas sobre a sua família." – ri sem humor algum. Era tão grotesca toda essa história, que mais parecia roteiro de um filme adolescente de má qualidade de Hollywood que qualquer outra coisa.

Fechei meus olhos, contendo o nervosismo que parecia coçar a minha pele.

- Ele e Tanya haviam arquitetado tudo muito bem, usando a porra do _timing_ perfeito para foder meu relacionamento, por isso que eu digo que Tyler e James estavam envolvidos, não para causar uma tragédia, mas para se divertirem. E toda vez que eu penso nisso eu quero... agrrr... estrangular aquele filho da puta pelo que ele fez, assim como cada um que ajudou na desgraça total.

Tornei a rir sem humor, balançando a minha cabeça quando o desfecho daquelas lembranças cruzou a minha mente.

- Tanya notou que o plano dela iria dar errado, e novamente correu em minha direção enquanto eu enfrentava Jacob, puxando-me para ela, forçando que eu a beijasse. – funguei ironicamente. – De repente eu só ouvia você e Alice gritando comigo, e depois você batendo em Tanya, a propósito, parabéns por aquela briga, você parecia uma maldita lutadora de vale tudo. – sorri relembrando a cena de Rosalie com uma força sobre humana puxando o cabelo de Tanya, arranhando o rosto da mesma, rasgando todo o vestido.

- Obrigada. – sorriu Rose orgulhosa.

- De qualquer maneira, diante daquele pandemônio de gritos da Alice, você e Tanya lutando como duas desesperadas, Emmett e Jasper tentando afastar eu e Jacob, que estávamos rolando no chão do salão, os professores auxiliando para separar as duas brigas, e depois quando tudo estava resolvido, você, Rose, vindo para cima de mim, me acusando de trair Bella... foram longos minutos até que você finalmente desse ouvidos a Emmett e Jasper lhe contando a verdade, que ouviram Jacob e Tanya falando sobre o plano deles... então, quando resolvemos esse problema e vocês sabiam que eu não tinha nada com aquela... aquela...

- Piranha. – completou Alice, participando pela primeira vez da conversa com Rosalie.

- Isso... _piranha,_ fomos para a casa da Bella, mas porra, já era tarde demais, ela se recusou a me ver. Eu sabia que deveria ter esperado ela se acalmar, mas poxa eu só queria falar com ela, explicar que eu não tinha nada a ver com Tanya. E indo contra tudo o que vocês me disseram, a procurei no dia seguinte, no momento que ela estava indo à lanchonete da Sue para buscar o almoço, mas antes que eu chegasse perto o suficiente, aquele filho da puta do Jacob estava a beijando na porra da entrada, e ela... ela estava correspondendo! – exclamei atordoado, ainda completamente abismado que ela havia feito isso, mesmo sabendo que havia se passado 12 malditos anos.

- Bella beijou Jacob? – pediu com urgência Alice, levantando-se do sofá e correndo para o meu lado para encarar o rosto de Rosalie, que estava indiferente, e depois o meu. – Como eu nunca soube disso? – acusou abismada tanto para mim quanto para Rosalie, por ter deixado algo dessa magnitude de fora de toda essa história.

Rosalie deu de ombros.

- Não era importante. – disse com arrogância. Ligeiramente Alice voltou seus olhos verdes para os meus, ansiando uma resposta mais elaborada da minha parte.

- Alice, eu estava abismado sequer para pensar em dizer algo sobre isso. Eu não achava que era possível. Comecei a acreditar que talvez Bella estava com Jacob, que ela estava, sei lá, feliz com ele. Porra, eu não sei o que eu deveria ter dito, eu estava puto da cara por Bella estar ainda conversando com ele, beijando ele, quando ele, justamente ele foi um dos responsáveis pelo nosso fim, pela nossa desgraça. – corri meus dedos nervosamente por meu cabelo que estava uma bagunça caótica.

"Você se lembra disso, Alice. Eu sumi de casa, fui voltar só 3 dias depois, e quando eu voltei... porra, quando eu voltei Bella já tinha ido embora, tinha fugido de tudo. Abandonado Forks, sumido da minha vida e não havia nada que eu poderia fazer, e eu também não queria fazer naquele momento, pois estava doendo demais o fato que eu a vi beijando aquele desgraçado, correspondendo-o com o mesmo fervor que me correspondia!" – exclamei completamente atordoando enquanto os meus pensamentos estavam todos desconexos, não fazendo sentido nem mesmo para mim.

Eu odiei reprisar os eventos daquele domingo à tarde, e como eu fui... sei lá... _tolo_? Por ter deixado que aquela cena definisse tudo. Eu deveria ter sido homem o suficiente e exigido uma explicação, mas eu só aceitei como um covarde.

Balançando a minha cabeça, tentando controlar o sentimento de covardia que ainda sentia por mim mesmo por não ter feito alguma coisa naquele dia, encarei os rostos que estavam diante de mim. Rosalie continuava impassível em sua arrogância e olhar superior. Alice com os olhos verdes marejados, Jasper com uma expressão apologética e abismada. Eu nunca havia dito a nenhum deles sobre o beijo que Bella havia partilhado com Jacob, eu nunca antes achei necessário.

Engoli em seco. Eu odiava o fato que deixei toda essa circunstância acontecer, eu podia ser uma vítima, mas também era o culpado.

- Você ainda a ama? Ama sinceramente? – Rosalie perguntou algum tempo depois.

Sorri indignado. Era simplesmente absurda está pergunta. Será que ela não ouviu tudo o que eu acabei de lhe dizer?

- Tem certeza que não é uma obsessão pelo o que você perdeu? Pelo o que vocês tinham? – insistiu a loira.

- Você está me chamando de louco? – repliquei com a minha voz subindo uma oitava. – Eu sei que durante 12 anos eu agi como um imbecil, saía com tudo que é criatura que tinha um belo par de seios, e um traseiro arrebitado, fui o pior tipo de cafajeste que poderia ser. Acredite, eu sei de tudo isso, e por causa disso posso não merecer a sua confiança, mas nenhuma dessas mulheres com quem estive chegam aos pés de Bella, e olha que eu tentei encontrar outra, ou até mesmo alguma que a superasse. Mas... – sorri enviesado com a imagem de deusa do sexo, da inocência, do amor, do _meu_ amor, que havia construído para que ela fosse. _Só Bella. – _nenhuma conseguirá alcançar o patamar que ela está. _Bella é única_. – declamei com fervor, analisando o rosto de Rosalie.

"Então Rose, acredite, a última coisa que sou é um maníaco obsessivo que não consegue se conformar com o que perdeu. Eu simplesmente a amo! Com a mesma intensidade, fervor, paixão que sempre amei. Bella sempre será a única. Sempre será o _"amor_ _da minha vida"_. – declamei em um discurso apaixonado.

Rosalie arqueou suas sobrancelhas perfeitas, fazendo com que elas tocassem os seus cabelos dourados. Seus olhos azuis e frios estudavam o meu rosto com curiosidade. Eu sentia que os olhos de Alice e Jasper estavam da mesma maneira, mas não ousei encará-los, pois algo me dizia que era Rose que decidiria qualquer coisa. Pelo meu bem ou pelo meu mal.

- Por que você não a procurou durante todos esses anos, se, como você disse, sempre foi perdidamente apaixonado por ela? – inquiriu impassível. Rosalie definitivamente fazia o papel de policial má, de advogada do diabo, procurando uma brecha, um vacilo nas minhas declarações.

- Porque eu sempre acreditei que ela não queria me ver. Eu respeitei a vontade dela, por mais que me doesse não vê-la, ouvi-la, senti-la em meus braços. – explanei com fervor. – Mas não era a vontade dela, certo? Ela não se lembra de mim, do meu sentimento por ela, do que vivemos juntos... – senti minha traqueia se apertar mais uma vez. – De tudo o que aconteceu no nosso _senior year_.

- Quem garante que ela queira te ver agora? – replicou desafiante Rosalie. – Como você pode ter certeza que ela quer te ver, que nunca fora o desejo dela te afastar completamente? Te apagar como um erro? – a loira estava impassível, ela não daria espaço para que eu argumentasse.

A minha derrota neste ponto era inevitável.

- Fala logo que você não me quer perto dela. Por mais difícil que seja, eu aceito. – minha voz estava exalando desgosto. – Eu vou ter que esperar que o destino seja meu amigo e me coloque em seu caminho, ou que um dia vocês se cansem desse joguinho de 'o que é melhor para a Bella' e me deixem chegar perto dela outra vez. – suspirei esgotado. Relembrar todos os eventos daquele maldito fim de semana era exaustivo.

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer. – replicou defensivamente. – Eu só estou tentando entender... – suspirou balançando seus cabelos dourados.

- É simples, Rose. Eu amo a Bella, sempre amei. A inveja dos outros acabou com o nosso relacionamento, porque ambos erámos vulneráveis demais, fracos demais. Deixamos que inseguranças que nem sabia que tínhamos ficassem entre nós. O abismo era tamanho que nos levou por todos estes anos separados. Ao mesmo tempo em que somos vítimas, somos culpados. É terrível assumir isto, mas é a verdade. – falei cansado, parecia que já tinha explicado mil vezes isso.

- Vocês não viviam o conto de fadas que você prega, Edward. Você sabe muito bem disso. Poderia ser brigas tolas e passageiras, mas elas eram praticamente diárias. Será que isso realmente não era a prova de que vocês não deveriam ficar juntos? – ponderou com uma sensatez incomoda, relembrando de uma época do nosso relacionamento que eu queria esquecer e nunca mais lembrar.

- Que casal que não briga, Rosalie? Vai me dizer que você e Emmett vivem perfeitamente, sem nenhuma briga, diferença, qualquer coisa? Um conto de fadas da Disney? – desdenhei irritadiço. Foda-se que estava agindo rudemente, eu já estava cansado de todos me acusando por ser indiferente a Bella. – Relacionamento é isso, não é? Aceitar as diferenças, aprender com as diversidades, e conversar sobre o que aflige? Nós erámos adolescentes bobos, não sabíamos, não tínhamos a maturidade suficiente naquela época. Infelizmente. – pontuei tristemente.

As sobrancelhas perfeitas e bem delineadas arquearam-se outra vez enquanto os olhos perspicazes e astutos de Rosalie me estudavam com atenção. Eu podia ver as engrenagens se movendo maquinalmente atrás de sua cabeleira loira.

- Você quer vê-la mesmo? – perguntou com a voz miúda.

- Mais do que tudo na minha vida. – disse com um riso meio nervoso, meio indignado pela pergunta. – Pergunte para Alice o quanto eu insisto por isso durante os 2 últimos anos, incansavelmente.

- Eu sei Edward, Alice me falou. – comentou com simpatia.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre nós, e ficou rondando nossas cabeças por longos minutos.

- Edward, presta atenção porque só direi uma única vez. – falou com a voz dura.

- Diga Rose, eu sou todo ouvidos. – concordei com um aceno de cabeça e suspirando pesado em derrota.

- Bella acha que você é um idiota, imbecil, mulherengo. Tecnicamente ela _nunca_ ouviu todos os seus galanteios e todas aquelas coisas cheias de romance que você disse a ela durante todo o tempo que ficaram juntos. Para Bella você _sempre_ foi aquele garoto popular, indiferente a todos, indiferente a ela. – declarou Rosalie sem emoção.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntei lentamente.

- Absoluta. – concordou veemente.

- Ok. – concordei reticente.

Os olhos de Rosalie perfuraram o meu rosto, como se ela estivesse ponderando suas próximas palavras.

- Digamos que eu concorde com você ir conosco hoje à noite. – disse lentamente. Um sorriso vitorioso brotou em meus lábios, fazendo Rosalie rolar os olhos, irritada. – _Se _você for conosco Edward, terá que prometer, melhor, _jurar_ que concorda em agir da maneira que Bella acha que você é.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, avaliando as palavras da loira à minha frente.

- Um idiota imbecil mulherengo? – comentei, repetindo as suas próprias palavras. Um sorriso arrogante brotou em seus lábios.

- Sim, um bastardo completo. – seus olhos faiscaram animados com essa sentença.

Levantei meus olhos do computador e encarei minha irmã, que havia retornado ao seu posto ao lado de seu noivo, e que tinham expressões de apreensão e expectativa em seus rostos.

- _Se_ você for, terá que agir desse jeito. Sem comentários sobre o nosso _senior year_, sobre "coisas" que vocês fizeram juntos. Tudo o que aconteceu em 97 e 98 está proibido de ser citado, mencionado, sequer pensado. Será que você pode fazer isto, Edward? – quis saber Rosalie.

Ponderei as palavras da loira, avaliando o cenário em que elas estavam embutidas. Sempre havia me punido, lastimado pelo que aconteceu no nosso baile de formatura, em mais de uma ocasião eu desejei voltar ao tempo e mudar completamente a ordem dos fatos e tudo mais, mesmo sabendo que isto era impossível.

Entretanto, no mesmo contrapeso que eu desejava alterar tudo o que ocorreu, eu tinha pleno conhecimento que se tivéssemos continuado juntos após o _High School_, nosso relacionamento provavelmente se desgastaria. Teríamos inúmeras brigas, e tantas outras coisas, já que meus treinos de football naquela época combinados com a carga horária do meu curso, não me deixava ter uma vida social como desejava – não digo que eu não tive, mas era bem menos intensa do que a maioria dos meus colegas de classe ou meus companheiros de time, que sempre se vangloriavam de suas noitadas e conquistas diversas. Se Bella e eu tivéssemos continuando com o nosso relacionamento, eu _nunca_ poderia ter dado a ela a atenção que merecia, que eu deveria dar a ela.

Porém, havia todos os momentos que passamos juntos, todas as situações que passamos juntos. Quantos _"primeiros"_ fomos um do outro. Toda a mágica, toda a emoção, paixão, amor que compartilhamos era inestimável, e nada, nada poderia superar a felicidade, a ligação, a _conexão_ que tínhamos. E mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, a chama do que vivemos continuava acesa, mesmo quando era uma brasa quase morta, mas ainda era viva em nossos peitos; e por mais que Bella tenha se esquecido do que partilhamos, tudo ainda estava em algum lugar enterrado em sua memória, só precisando de um empurrãozinho para que ela se lembrasse de tudo, dos meus sentimentos por ela, que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo manteve-se imutável, vivo...

Era tão fácil despertar a chama que ainda estava acesa em nosso peito. Era só inclinar um pouquinho, e sussurrar uma pequena frase apaixonada em seu ouvido, correr a ponta do meu nariz pelo ponto sensível atrás de sua orelha, e vê-la se arrepiar com o contato, enquanto as suas bochechas se tingiam daquele rosa, tom forte de pêssego. Lindo, perfeito. _Apaixonante_.

Sorri com a lembrança, emendando em seguida um novo cenário.

O prazer de conquistar Bella novamente, de flertar com ela, tentar impressioná-la com palavras delicadas, levá-la a lugares fantásticos, procurando sempre surpreendê-la. Poder presenteá-la com flores quando eu bem entendesse, sem temer que o Chefe Swan me caçasse com uma espingarda. Poder levá-la a outra cidade, a praia, uma pousada, um concerto, sem pedir permissão ao seu pai, com a promessa de não encostar um dedo nela que não fosse de maneira inocente. Poder passar a noite com ela conversando, assistindo algum filme, ouvindo música, ou simplesmente tomar um vinho aproveitando a sua companhia, o fato de tê-la em meus braços.

Definitivamente poder ter o prazer de fazer tudo isso pela primeira vez com ela novamente era magnânimo. Uma sensação de satisfação de passar por tudo isso com ela mais uma vez, era uma perspectiva deliciosa. Eu queria isso. Eu queria conquistar Bella outra vez, e continuar conquistando-a todos os outros dias que estivéssemos juntos.

Um anseio estrangeiro me dominou.

Uma vontade, uma esperança única de fazer aquilo era mais forte do que qualquer outra das minhas vontades. Eu poderia aproveitar, deliciar-me das sensações do seu corpo mais tarde, teríamos tempo para isso, toda a atenção que ela merece eu poderia dar. Tudo o que ela merece, eu poderia dar neste momento, sem a interferência, inveja de ninguém. Só nós, como sempre deveria ter sido desde o início.

Rosalie, sem sequer saber ou imaginar estava me dando um presente inestimável, muito mais valioso que o que dei a ela em seu casamento. E tudo o que eu precisava fazer era bancar um idiota por algumas horas, flertar com ela de uma maneira mais cafajeste.

Oh sim, valia a pena agir completamente o contrário à minha natureza para com ela, se isso significasse que eu pudesse ter _tudo_ isso outra vez, além do prazer inestimável de conquistá-la mais uma vez. Eu faria.

Eu faria qualquer coisa por Bella, para vê-la outra vez, para deixar que ela retornasse a minha vida.

Um sorriso torto dominou meus lábios. Senti meus olhos brilhando animados. A adrenalina, que era um misto de vê-la novamente com o poder de conquistá-la mais uma vez, começou a correr com ferocidade em meu sangue.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. – declamei animado a Rosalie, que se surpreendeu com as minhas palavras, assim como Alice e Jasper.

- Você entendeu que não poderá falar nada para ela sobre a época que vocês namoravam, certo? – perguntou a loira lentamente, como se eu fosse uma criança da qual estava aprendendo as primeiras regras de uma nova escola, ou então, sendo repreendida pela diretora.

- Entendi perfeitamente Rose, e eu aceito. – afirmei outra vez.

- Oh! – exclamou surpresa com a minha afirmativa. – Certo. Então você chega ao _St. Patrick's_ com Alice e Jasper, ok?! – perguntou, tentando recuperar sua compostura. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo largamente.

"E Edward? Qualquer menção de qualquer coisa que vocês passaram juntos, considere-se um homem morto, entendido?!" – ameaçou com um olhar ferino.

- Ok Rosalie. Prometo me comportar. – disse com um sorriso animado. Ela rolou os olhos, em seguida despedindo de nós com a promessa de nos encontrar em breve no pub em que iriamos comemorar o aniversário da Bella. Fechei a tela do computado de Alice, e encarei a ela e Jasper. Notei os dois me encarando com apreensão.

Alice foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Você tem certeza que pode fazer _isso_? – perguntou com descaso.

- É verdade Edward, você tem certeza que conseguirá se conter diante da Bella, e não dizer nada? Nenhuma menção do que aconteceu entre vocês? – ponderou Jasper inquisitivamente.

Suspirei cansado. Eles tinham tão pouca confiança em mim.

- Eu sei que é irreal para vocês que eu esteja aceitando essa proposta da Rosalie, mas para quem não vê a Bella há mais de 12 anos, que sonha com ela todos os dias, que diariamente imagina mil e uma opções, soluções para consertar o que aconteceu em nosso baile, para fazer tudo corretamente agora. – sorri enviesado para os dois. – Rose, em meio a todas as suas limitações, me presenteou com a oportunidade de poder conquistá-la, fazer tudo corretamente com Bella desta vez, sem a neura do que aconteceu anteriormente, sem julgamentos prévios, expectativas tolas. Bom... isso é mais do que eu esperava conseguir hoje no momento em que acordei. – falei com sinceridade.

Alice e Jasper sorriram comovidos e orgulhosos com a minha sentença.

- Ok, você me convenceu – sorriu animada Alice. –, e por mais que você vá como um "penetra" na festa da Bella, acho melhor você usar uma roupa melhor, tomar um banho, sabe, ficar bem apresentável. – falou dando de ombros.

- Com certeza Allie. Que horas eu encontro vocês, no... qual é mesmo o nome do local e aonde fica?! Não estava prestando muita atenção antes. – perguntei, sorrindo enviesando enquanto me levantava do sofá e me alongava animado com a expectativa de encontrar Bella.

- Na verdade, acho que você deveria ir com a gente, como se não tivéssemos outra opção senão levá-lo conosco. – pontuou Jasper. – Vamos lá, você está sem carro, e eu vou com você na sua casa, enquanto Alice se arruma, e depois eu me arrumo, pode ser? – questionou, mais para sua noiva do que para mim.

- Ok, mas vocês têm que ir agora! – exclamou com determinação. – E de preferência não demorarem muito. Daqui a pouco temos que ir.

- Serei rápido Alice. – afirmei. – Antes de você terminar de se maquiar, nós já estaremos aqui. – sorri para a minha irmã, que replicou o gesto para mim.

Jasper sorriu animado de mim para Alice. Segundo o que havia me dito, tanto ele como Emmett ansiavam o reencontro meu e de Bella. Nas palavras do próprio Jasper: _"era como se ela não estivesse completa"_.

Dei um beijo de despedida na testa da minha irmã, com um silencioso obrigado, enquanto Jasper deu um suave beijo em seus lábios, seguindo para a saída do apartamento rumo a minha casa.

Não conversamos muito, não era necessário. Jazz, como um bom observador, quase um leitor do estado de emocional de qualquer pessoa a sua volta, pressentia a minha ansiedade e animação com o iminente encontro com Bella. Ele sabia que pela minha mente passava mil e uma maneiras de como eu poderia flertar com ela, de como deveria conquistá-la; entretanto, em nenhum momento ele me pressionou para saber de que maneira eu iria fazer isso, permitindo assim que elaborasse o meu plano, sem a intervenção de ninguém.

Mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível, Jasper estava estacionando sua Mercedes negra em frente ao edifício que eu morava em Chelsea. Com uma conversa leve, longe de qualquer expectativa ou qualquer outro sentimento de ansiedade, ou pensamentos sobre Bella, segui diretamente para o banheiro, para me banhar, enquanto Jazz pegava um refrigerante na geladeira e se acomodava no sofá, assistindo a um programa aleatório.

Evidentemente que, mesmo debaixo da água morna do chuveiro, a expectativa, a ansiedade que me dominava a cada segundo, não se esvaia. Na realidade, uma rígida ereção era o que eu estava conseguindo, enquanto fantasiava com uma Bella adulta, da qual eu não fazia ideia de como estava, misturando com lembranças de tantos momentos íntimos que partilhamos, inúmeros banhos que tomamos juntos, mesmo que fossem cheios de inocência.

Tentei desviar a minha linha de pensamentos, tentando me focar inteiramente nas novas estratégias de jogadas que eu, juntamente com o treinador do _Giants,_ havíamos elaborado. Mas, escusa-se a dizer que nem mesmo o meu esforço em focar somente no football estava adiantando alguma coisa, pois sempre um pensamento se perdia, e me levava novamente a fantasiar com Bella.

Me odiando por parecer um adolescente hormonal, constantemente excitado, envolvi a minha mão úmida em torno do meu pau, começando a manuseá-lo em seu eixo, focando meus pensamentos em Bella – algo que _sempre_ acontecia quando me masturbava. Entretanto, desta vez, minha fantasia com ela era nós dois sendo dois desconhecidos, que se conhecem em um bar, e entre flertes e conversas cheias de segundas intenções, iríamos para o meu apartamento, onde deixávamos que nossos desejos, anseios, paixão e luxúria nos consumisse, e que assim seguíssemos pelo vale do prazer único e envolvente que só nós poderíamos ir com a companhia um do outro.

Com a vaga lembrança de Bella gritando o meu nome quando chegou ao seu orgasmo, eu gozei, sentindo meu líquido quente e viscoso escorrendo por minha mão e deslizando pela parede de azulejos marfim do meu banheiro.

Estava longe de me sentir satisfeito com a minha autolibertação, mas por hora, me masturbar era o que eu podia. Finalizei o meu banho e voltei para o meu quarto, sabendo que não poderia exagerar demasiadamente na roupa que vestiria. Claro que por Alice eu usaria praticamente um terno e gravata. Se eu soubesse que isso iria surpreender Bella, eu usaria, mas levando em conta o que eu sabia dela, e também que simplesmente não era eu, tornei a vestir a calça jeans que estava, e também calçando meus Adidas verdes – minha edição especial –, completando com uma camiseta do _Queen_ sobre uma camisa jeans – da qual eu deixei aberta e com as margas dobradas.

Diante da minha vestimenta e do estado caótico do meu cabelo acobreado, e sabendo que iríamos a algum lugar lotado, tornei a colocar o boné dos _Giants_, terminando de me arrumar e indo ao encontro de Jasper na sala da minha casa.

Assim que entrei na mesma, o noivo da minha irmã, e grande amigo – mesmo quando estava defendendo os EUA nas guerras do Afeganistão e Iraque – levantou os olhos, me estudando de cima a baixo. Qualquer homem poderia ficar incomodado com o olhar analisador de Jasper, mas eu sabia que o seu olhar naquele momento era uma pré-avaliação do que Alice faria comigo quando chegássemos a sua casa.

- Esta é a sua maneira de não _lembrar_ nada do _High School_? – questionou ligeiramente divertido. – E, sério, como você ainda tem estes Adidas? Achei que não era mais sequer fabricado. – ponderou com curiosidade.

Rolei meus olhos.

- Sou garoto propaganda da Adidas, Jasper. Eles produzem qualquer coisa que eu queira, desde que eu desfile com algum artigo da marca. Está no meu contrato. – expliquei com arrogância, mas estragando o efeito quando gargalhei ao final.

- O quê? Edição especial Edward Cullen? – replicou divertido. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. – Wow! – exclamou com um sorriso torto. – E quanto a se vestir como se estivesse indo a um concerto de rock, ou ao cinema? – devolveu curioso.

- Qual é, Jazz? – perguntei retoricamente. – Vocês disseram que estamos indo a um pub, e eu estou indo meio de 'penetra', como uma visita indesejada para você e Alice. Usar um terno e gravata, ou qualquer roupa que não seja meu estilo chamará a atenção de Bella. – pontuei com sensatez. – Sem contar que esse sou eu, sempre me vesti assim, desde quando era adolescente. Não me sinto confortável usando qualquer outro tipo de roupa. – dei de ombros. - Esse sou eu. – sorri com simpatia.

- Não estou te julgando, Edward. – defendeu-se Jasper. – Só que Alice e Rosalie não ficarão nem um pouco felizes em te ver assim. Mas concordo que é a melhor forma. Então? Vamos? – ofereceu. Acenei com a cabeça, recolhendo minha carteira, celular e chaves para deixar meu apartamento, rumo a _Upper East Side_, onde Alice vivia.

Como Jasper havia dito, Alice não ficou nem um pouco feliz em me ver vestido daquela maneira, mas por fim aceitou meus argumentos, dizendo que eu realmente tinha razão. Como bem previ, Alice demorou a se arrumar, fazendo com que eu e Jasper – que depois que chegamos da minha casa tomou banho e se arrumou – ficássemos esperando-a por 30 minutos a mais do que deveríamos. Dizer que estava ansioso era um eufemismo do caralho. Eu estava praticamente surtando, por mais gay que isso possa parecer.

O interior da Mercedes preta de Jasper durante o percurso até o pub irlandês que iríamos celebrar o aniversário da Bella era sufocante. Eu me sentia enclausurado, suando em bicas.

- Sossega Edward! – exclamou Alice com impaciência. – Você está parecendo um louco. – advertiu com um olhar que era meio divertido, meio apreensivo.

- Estou tentando. – murmurei entre os dentes, retirando o boné que usava mais uma vez, e correndo meus dedos por meu cabelo que estava caótico a esta altura.

Finalmente Jasper entrou no estacionamento em que deixaria o carro. Mesmo não fazendo ideia que carro Emmett tinha atualmente, a enorme _Hummer_ gelo me fez acreditar que aquele era o seu automóvel, o que significava que Bella já estava no pub.

Imediatamente meu coração acelerou. Eu estava a poucos minutos de ver Bella, depois de 12 anos.

Como será que ela está?! Linda?! Com certeza sim. Sexy?! Eu podia apostar para perder, possivelmente sexy como o inferno. Madura?! Decidida?! Seduzível?! Eram tantas perguntas que rondavam a minha mente que tive que me curvar apoiando minha cabeça quase entre meus joelhos para acalmar meu estado de espírito.

Respira.

Inspira.

Expira.

Inspira.

Expira. Repete outra vez.

Acredito que fiquei uns 5 minutos tentando me acalmar, elevando meu rosto para encontrar o ansioso e temeroso de Alice.

- Tem certeza que você consegue fazer _isso_? – inquiriu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Agir como um idiota? – repliquei, ela acenou com a cabeça. – Com certeza, Allie. – respondi com sinceridade. Minha irmã encarou seu noivo, como se tivesse procurando uma afirmativa para a minha decisão diante do aceno mínimo de Jasper. Ela sorriu compassiva para mim, caminhando decidida para o bar. Contei até 10 lentamente para enfim segui-los.

Naturalmente, quando se é um jogador de football de um time como o _NY Giants,_ passar despercebido por um pub cheio de nova-iorquinos apaixonados por esporte é meio impossível. Não é que eu não goste de ser reconhecido, parabenizado por dar tudo de mim durante um jogo. Mas, essa noite em especial, não queria que me parabenizassem pelo fato de declararem que eu sou o melhor _quarterback_ da NFL. Essa noite eu não era o Edward Cullen, famoso jogador, que estampa anúncios publicitários em todas as mídias. Essa noite eu era Edward Cullen, um homem decidido a se reencontrar, se reconectar com o grande amor da sua vida. Da sua existência.

Por isso, conforme eu avançava entre a multidão no pub, seguindo Alice e Jasper, eu não prestava a atenção nas palavras que me diziam, somente murmurando _"obrigados"_ e _"eu faço o meu melhor"_ de uma maneira tão mecânica, que algumas pessoas poderiam achar que haviam criado um clone perfeito, ou então um robô, que nada fugia do original que foi inspirado. Entretanto, o zumbido que assolava por meus ouvidos, a energia que corria pelo ar, apaziguando o meu espírito perturbado, e, o meu coração pulsando ferozmente em meu peito, eram a prova de que eu estava ali, vivo, e Bella estava a apenas alguns metros de mim.

Ouvi o grito histérico de Alice, entoando um _parabéns._ Neste segundo, as minhas pernas protestaram o simples movimento de andar. Eu estava _paralisado_. Cerrei meus olhos, tentando controlar minha respiração e vestir a máscara de indiferença que me propus. Trinta segundos, contei antes de retornar a andar em direção a mesa em que meus amigos, e o amor da minha vida estavam.

Com uma força que nem sabia que tinha, evitei encará-la, optando por deixar o _melhor_ para o final. Emmett, que de vez em quando encontrava no nosso dia a dia, me saudou com animação. Ele sempre foi um bom amigo, um dos melhores que tive e ainda tenho, por mais que não sejamos tão próximos quanto antes, o que de certa forma é irônico, já que quando Bella e eu começamos a namorar ele fora totalmente contrário.

Entrando na brincadeira de Emmett, que falou alguma coisa sobre a minha presença, e sendo o canalha que me propus exclamei:

- Emmett Swan! Como você tem andado? Alice me disse que você virou empresário de artigos esportivos, precisando de um garoto propaganda? – questionei, recebendo um olhar confuso de Emmett. Pelo que parecia, Rosalie não havia lhe dito o que combinamos. Com certeza foi uma boa idéia, pois, assim como a sua irmã, Emmett era um péssimo mentiroso. Ou talvez fosse a minha sentença ridícula?! É claro que eu sabia que ele havia tornado-se proprietário de uma loja de artigos esportivos. Eu mesmo estive nela várias vezes, conversando rapidamente com ele.

Chutei-me mentalmente por estar tão incorporado no meu fingimento que estava agindo como um retardado por coisas que sabia que não alteraria em nada a memória da Bella, e assim pudesse se recordar do nosso _senior year_.

Eu e Emmett continuamos a nossa conversa tola, antes de finalmente virar-me para Rosalie e brincar com ela sobre algo da nossa adolescência, e de como ela, apesar de ser sempre decidida, quando se tratava de Emmett se derretia toda. Acidamente ela me respondeu algo, mas continuando com a sua atuação, principalmente sobre Bella, que deveria achar que esse era o meu verdadeiro eu.

Depois de abraçar a loira em cumprimento, senti meu coração batendo ruidosamente. Era hora de encará-la. Hora de agir como um completo babaca idiota como me propus a Rose, Alice e Jasper, mas será que consigo?! Bom, eu teria que conseguir.

Engoli em seco.

Voltei o meu olhar lentamente para ela. E Deus... Ela estava mais linda do que eu sequer poderia imaginar. A vida adulta realmente lhe caiu bem. Nova Iorque era definitivamente o seu habitat.

- Porém você eu não a reconheço. – comecei fechando meus olhos em fenda. – Alice disse que era aniversário de uma amiga, Isabella Swan, mas que eu me lembre Isabella Swan era uma _nerd_ estranha que andava com ela no colégio, mas você... você não se parece nem um pouquinho com aquela garota. – gracejei, fazendo referência ao tempo do colégio que ela se recordava segundo Rose e Alice. E aproveitando para ser o cafajeste que eu deveria ser, como me propus a ser, analisei de maneira nem um pouco discreta o seu belíssimo corpo de cima a baixo. – Você parece sexy como o inferno, decidida, linda, nada a ver com aquela menina do colégio. – completei, aproveitando a oportunidade para elogiá-la, para dizer como ela estava linda e gostosa, e porra, como ela me atraía! Eu queria mais do que nunca arrancar a blusa xadrez que ela usava, rasgar a sua calça jeans para fora de seu corpo e amá-la como eu deveria _sempre_ ter amado, como eu ansiei por 12 anos poder venerar o seu corpo.

Senti os olhos de Alice e Rosalie queimando minha pele. Sim, eu sabia que tinha passado dos limites, mas foda-se, foram 12 anos sem vê-la, amando-a incondicionalmente, desejando encontrá-la, abraçá-la, elogiá-la e nunca podendo. Porém, antes que uma das duas pudesse dizer algo contra o meu comportamento, Emmett interveio divertido:

- Ei! Não fale assim da minha irmã. – brincou.

Agindo o máximo que podia como um asno, virei-me assombrado para Emmett e depois para ela, e continuando a minha atuação o máximo que podia, inquiri mais uma vez, direcionando especialmente para ela:

- _Isabella_? Isabella Swan? – lentamente ela confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente, fazendo com aquele rubor encantador que eu tanto amava espalhasse por sua face de porcelana.

Não conseguindo me conter, lancei um novo olhar a ela de cima a baixo... e porra... como Bella estava linda. Deus. Era até mesmo um crime não venerar a sua beleza. Lembrando que deveria ser um babaca e não ficar babando pela forma deslumbrante que ela olhava, completei:

- E o patinho feio, realmente virou um _cisne_. – murmurei sobre a minha respiração, sorrindo torto e a deixando completamente vermelha e sem graça. _Perfeita_.

Porra! Como eu amo essa mulher. Eu preciso tê-la novamente em minha vida.

Eu deveria estar admirando-a como um tarado, pois Jasper coçou a sua garganta, Emmett segurou uma gargalhada, Rosalie rolou seus olhos, trocando um olhar com Alice, que parecia conter uma risada prestes a explodir por suas bocas.

- Parabéns _Bella_. – disse com um sorriso enviesado.

Notei-a levando seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes em um gesto nervoso que tenho certeza que nem mesmo ela sabia que fazia, intensificando o tom rubro em suas bochechas. Linda, deslumbrante, sexy. Ela é tudo e mais um pouco que uma mulher deve ser.

Pelo seu olhar meio desfocado e sua boca ligeiramente aberta– mesmo que ela estivesse mordendo o seu lábio inferior –, eu poderia afirmar com absoluta certeza que Bella estava deslumbrada, e mesmo que eu fosse um babaca por afirmar isso, eu adorava saber que ainda podia deslumbrá-la com tanta facilidade.

Deus... quem eu quero enganar?

Era eu quem estava deslumbrado por ela, e não o contrário.

Percebi que ela balançava a sua cabeça, evidentemente para voltar a si, enquanto apertava com mais força o seu lábio inferior com os dentes, claramente ansiosa.

- Obrigada. – murmurou timidamente. Não consegui evitar que um sorriso torto crescesse em meus lábios.

Mesmo odiando o fato que não poderia ficar flertando com ela, abusando do conhecimento que tinha sobre ela e como ela gostava de ser cortejada, sentei ao seu lado na mesa – claro que Emmett e Jasper estavam a favor de mim, ajudando-me a ficar próximo de Bella. Bom, se o irmão dela me queria com ela, isso era uma vantagem enorme, certo?!

Logo entramos em uma conversa leve, lembrando de momentos incríveis que partilhamos no _High School._ Claro que muitas lembranças tinham a presença da Bella, mas como ela não se lembrava do _senior year_ e ninguém era corajoso o suficiente para lhe dizer, ela ouvia tudo como se fosse uma espectadora.

_Merda!_ _O quão fodido é toda essa história?_

Continuamos a noite rindo, conversando, lembrando os velhos tempos, sempre bebendo. Bella, vez ou outra, tecia algum comentário, mas nunca nada participativo. Ela se isolava da nossa conversa, percorrendo o seu olhar da nossa mesa para o bar, como se tivesse procurando alguém.

_Será que ela estava?_

Eu não conseguia me conter, deixando que muitas vezes meus olhos viajassem pela sua forma bela e feminina. Apesar de sua blusa não ter um decote que demonstrasse muito a sua pele, eu podia visualizar com clareza a curvatura de seus seios pelo tecido justo. Eu podia apostar que o tamanho deles ainda cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, que a minha boca ainda conseguia abocanhá-lo com perfeição.

"_Porra, Edward. Para de ficar pensando na anatomia da Bella e o que você anseia em fazer com ela."_ – demandou a minha consciência, percebendo que mais uma vez estava começando a ter um sério problema em minhas calças.

Depois de satisfeitos com as lembranças do _High School_, começamos uma conversa sobre os tempos de faculdade. Ao contrário do tema anterior, neste Bella participava ativamente da conversa, lembrando com Rose e Alice momentos que elas viveram em Nova Iorque. Jasper e Emmett também participaram de muitas lembranças.

Senti o gosto amargo da inveja de que eu nunca pude compartilhar com eles esta época me consumindo como um veneno. Se era possível, eu conseguia odiar mais do que antes Tanya e Jacob por terem minado a minha felicidade.

Estava tão focado em maneiras de vingar o que aqueles dois filhos da puta fizeram comigo e com Bella no nosso baile de formatura, que mal notei quando uma garçonete trazia o bolo que Alice havia comprado, entoando um parabéns, que foi acompanhado por todo o bar.

Eu me sentia tão feliz por estar compartilhando com ela um aniversário, o primeiro desde... _sempre_.

- Faça um pedido Bella. – instruiu a minha irmã.

Não pude conter meus pensamentos, e mesmo que não fosse meu aniversário, mentalizei o que mais desejava:

"_Que Bella se lembre de tudo o que passamos. Que ela afaste o trauma que sofreu por causa de Tanya e Jacob e se lembre de como éramos um casal perfeito e apaixonado."_

E tão delicadamente como só ela podia, Bella assoprou as velas.

Uma nova rodada de bebidas acompanhou o bolo, e depois nossas conversas aleatórias, enquanto nos empanturrávamos de açúcar. Bella ria descontraída, ela em nada parecia a garota que me recordava, e mesmo que eu não estivesse fazendo absolutamente nada para não abusar da minha sorte, ela vire e mexe tocava o meu braço, minhas mãos, colocava suas mãos em meus joelhos, ou então apenas roçava seus belos seios em meu corpo.

Ela estava me levando à loucura. Estava prestes a lhe sussurrar uma cantada cafajeste e que eu sabia que a faria corar três tons de vermelho, quando esta se levantou em um rompante de sua cadeira, batendo o seu cotovelo em meu maxilar.

Rosalie riu debochada enquanto eu massageava o local de seu golpe.

- _Riley_? – exclamou a voz de Bella. – Eu não acredito! – disse, abraçando com demasiada intimidade o cara loiro de cabelos despenteados e roupas amarrotadas. – Achei que você estivesse em LA trabalhando no _LA Sports_. – comentou, enlaçando os seus dedos com os deles.

Engoli com dificuldade o sentimento de inveja, de ciúmes que subia em minha garganta. Quem era esse babaca?! Ele trabalhava com esportes?! Bom, eu teria que descobrir quem ele era. Quem eu conhecia da mídia em LA?!

O riso musical e diabólico de Rosalie despertou-me do meu devaneio.

- Quem é? – perguntei diretamente para a minha irmã.

- Um amigo de faculdade da Bella, estudou junto com ela. – respondeu Rosalie com um sorriso sádico. – Eles foram _muito_ mais que amigos por muito tempo. Literalmente amigos de foda. – completou com malícia.

- Porra Rose, ela é minha irmã. – gemeu Emmett, bebendo um longo gole de sua bebida, tentando apagar a imagem de Bella com o cara loiro e raquítico.

- Como se você não soubesse que sua irmã não é virgem há anos e o culpado... bem, o culpado por tirar a virtude da Bella está entre nós. – disse cheia de sagacidade, fazendo com que seus olhos azuis brilhassem em minha direção.

Claro que ela estava me provocando. Rosalie estava esperando que eu sucumbisse.

- Sim, Rose, assumo que fui eu que tirei a virgindade da Bella, assim como ela tirou a minha. Foi totalmente consensual, não a forcei em nada. Eu a amava na ocasião. Será que isso é um crime? – perguntei retoricamente. Antes que a loira ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse responder a minha questão, Bella retornou a mesa com um enorme sorriso.

- Deus! Riley é impagável. Você lembra Rose, quando ele dormia em nosso dormitório depois das festas? – Rosalie confirmou com a cabeça, deixando que um sorriso vitorioso brilhasse em seu rosto. – Estávamos nos lembrando disso agora pouco, depois que ele me chamou para ir a um clube mais tarde. – deu de ombros, bebendo um longo gole de sua bebida.

- E você vai? – incentivou a loira, recebendo olhares indignados de todos que felizmente Bella não notou.

- Talvez. Riley é sempre uma boa companhia. – ronronou Bella, dando uma piscadela em direção a Rose.

_Boa companhia_. Sei.

Eu poderia fazer tudo o que esse babaca faz muito melhor, conhecendo Bella muito melhor que ele.

_Quantas vezes será que ele esteve na Terra Prometida?_

"_Agrrr. Porra Edward, para com isso!"_ Demandei para mim mesmo, mas não conseguindo evitar que o ciúme de alguém que esteve muito mais tempo ao lado dela, que ela se lembrava perfeitamente e tinha uma vantagem sobre mim.

Eu odiava que qualquer pessoa tivesse qualquer vantagem sobre mim.

_Merda!_ Ela não é a porra de um jogo! Mas o que eu posso fazer para conquistá-la, provar que eu sou melhor do que qualquer jornalistazinho do _LA Sports_, e que eu a amava incondicionalmente?

Eu tinha pouco tempo para ter uma ideia. Mas _qual_? Será que eu conseguiria provar a Bella que eu mereço a sua atenção?!

Eu sinceramente esperava que sim. Esperei por isso durante 12 anos, e 12 anos é uma _eternidade._ Não seria um qualquer que acabaria com a minha ânsia de conquistá-la.

Oh não! Não seria. _De maneira alguma_.

.

_**N/A:** Hey meus amores! Será que tem alguém aí ansiando a continuação dos devaneios dessa mente perturbada do Edward?! Com certeza sim, certo?! Prometo que **EVERLONG** terá mais 2 capítulos explicando tudo o que vai acontecer em **TEENAGE DREAM** nos próximos que virão. _

_Mas agora, falando sério, será que este outtake fez qualquer sentido em relação à história que todo mundo está acompanhando há mais de 1 ano?! Eu espero sinceramente que sim! Foi difícil concluir este outtake, primeiramente porque eu já o tinha escrito a mão, e várias ideias que tive quando escrevi a mão, não as tive quando escrevia os capítulos 28 a 35 em **TEENAGE DREAM, **então quando fui passar a limpo isso aqui, tive corrigir, criar muitas coisas. Outro problema é que a minha mente tem a mania de ver a frente, e várias passagens eu não dava atenção devida e ficavam assuntos inacabados. Nessas horas se não fosse pela Patti eu estaria respondendo perguntas do porque disso e do porque daquilo. De qualquer forma se não fosse ela me puxar à orelha (por mais que por alguns minutos eu quis ir lá à casa dela bater nela) acabei mudando muita coisa, o que gerou o atraso, sem contar, é claro, a minha vida atribulada._

_Eu odeio atrasar as coisas, mas como tive que consertar um trecho de 10 páginas de 34, tudo ficou meio atribulado. Pela Patti eu teria escrito a fic tudo de novo, mas definitivamente eu não teria paciência, ou então desculpas para dar no Tumblr, no Formspring ou no Twitter. De qualquer maneira acredito que o resultado ficou satisfatório, espero que todos vocês tenham gostado, e principalmente entendido... TUDO de **TEENAGE DREAM**, é óbvio que a fic não terminou, ainda tem uma água para correr nessa ponte, começando pelo mistério:_

"_Quem está na cama da Bella?! Edward ou Riley?!" Isso aí eu conto domingo no capítulo 36 de #TD, combinado?!_

_Reviews, comentários, recomendações, indicações, tudo, me mandem o que vocês acharam disso aqui e o quanto querem mais outtakes do Edward, ok?! Lembrem-se é através do feedback de vocês que eu sei se estou indo bem ou não. _

_Obrigada a todo mundo que leu. Patti, obrigada pela ajuda inestimável! Acredito que te devo uma caixa de cerveja pelo tanto que exijo de você por aqui?! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA_

_Bom amores, nos vemos em breve!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

_**N/B: **Bem, o que eu poderia dizer desse primeiro outtake? Que provavelmente era o que eu mais ansiava ver sair literalmente do papel após meses de espera. Vocês não imaginam a minha angústia por ele! Huahsuahsuhauhsas_

_Eu sempre gostei mais dos POVs Edward, e aqui não poderia ser diferente. Clareou muita coisa, né verdade? E também, porque não importa o que aconteça, sempre amarei o adolescente Edward de #TD, e ainda mais a versão adulta, e espero que não queiram mais matá-lo, sabendo agora de toda a história por trás daquele fatídico baile. Ou ainda acreditam que ele realmente fez alguma aposta ou quis realmente a Tanya?_

_E já sabem a quem devem jogar pedras, certo? Afinal, quem estava beijando alguém na entrada da lanchonete da Sue no dia seguinte ao baile? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_E aí, o que acharam dos pensamentos do Edward, ações, atitudes, e sobre todo o sentimento, amor, devoção que ele ainda dedica a Bella?_

_Contar um segredo, tô adorando esse Edward tentando ser cafajeste. Maldito Riley que chegou na hora errada! Mas olha, depois de tanta bebida, tenho certeza que a cantada barata está por vir._

_E a pergunta que não poderia deixar de fazer: quem acertou que o aconteceu com ela fora uma amnésia psicológica?! Hauhsuahushauhsuahs_

_Nos vemos no próximo outtake._

_Patti xx_

**.**

**Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO**

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	2. Naturalmente Fácil, Genuinamente Complic

_Disclaimer: nem **TWILIGHT**, muito menos a música **EVERLONG** me pertencem, mas Edward apaixonado pelo Bellinha mesmo depois de 12 anos, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem!_

_..._

_Leitura de **TEENAGE DREAM** é essencial para o entendimento desta fanfic._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Hey amores!_

_Como estão todos? Espero que maravilhosamente bem! Isso de escrever 2 fics da mesma história é complexo, tenho mais que certeza que será a primeira e última vez. IHAUISHUIAHSI_

_Todos amam POV's do Edward, e quando mostra um lado dele apaixonado, mas ainda com um tesão sem limites pela Bella, todos gostam mais ainda. LOOL_

_Eu sei que muita gente não aceitou muito bem o fato de Alice e Rosalie se meterem entre os dois, e esconderem dos dois a verdade, mas convenhamos, sempre avisei que **TEENAGE DREAM** seria uma fic leve, com um plot mais adolescente, sem muita complicação (o que é uma mentira no quesito para escrever), porque não um motivo tolo, bem bobinho? Hun? Vocês podem dizer que eu estava com medo de ousar, ou o que for, mas confesso que sempre foi assim que planejei. Aqui tem mais um capítulo, lá em TD mais 4, e... c'est la fini._

_Acho que quem me acompanha, tá careca de saber, mas quem ainda não sabe, aqui vai: eu não vou resgatá-los futuramente em um novo outtake ou uma continuação, tudo o que envolve a trama foi mais do que explanado, ok? Então só... aproveitem esse finalzinho, ok? E quem tiver paciência para reler, releia quantas vezes quiser._

_Quem ainda tem dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, ou o que for, não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar - youngforeverlikeateenagedream**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ ou senão for suficiente no formspring me perguntar www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO)** pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Espero que todos aproveitem o capítulo!_

_Boa leitura. ;D_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 02 – Naturalmente Fácil, Genuinamente Complicado<strong>

.

Eu estava decidido. Eu não ia esperar uma oportunidade futura, eu usaria a oportunidade que tinha aqui e agora. Sabia que me causaria inúmeros problemas, mas dane-se, eu não podia suportar mais 12 anos longe dela.

Tanto que quando Bella retornou a mesa, sentando-se ao meu lado mais uma vez – obrigado por isso Senhor –, não esperei uma respiração dela sequer para partir para o ataque.

Me pediram para ser um cafajeste, e um que se preze dá em cima de tudo o que é mulher. Por que não poderia dar em cima da única que eu queria, e mostrar para todo mundo na porra do bar que ela era minha?

Foda-se, eu ia fazer isso. Queiram ou não queiram.

- Então, Bella – comecei suavemente. – será que você frequenta muito lugares como esse? – perguntei com uma voz galanteadora, dando uma piscadela ao final. Pela minha visão periférica vi Rosalie girar seus olhos em indignação e descrença.

- Hum... não muito. Eu normalmente não gosto de sair... acho que tive o meu excesso na faculdade. – sorriu brilhantemente, bebendo um longo gole de sua bebida.

- Ah é? – repliquei genuinamente curioso. – Você foi para Columbia, certo? – inquiri retoricamente, indicando que eu sabia pelo menos essa pequena informação sobre ela. Ela confirmou a cabeça. – Dizem que as festas da Columbia são as melhores de todas as escolas da _Ivy League_. – comentei, relembrando de um colega cuja meta era conhecer festas de todas as universidades, e que a melhor sem dúvida foi a da Columbia, segundo ele.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Bom, eu só estive nas da Columbia e da NYU, não sei dizer quanto das outras universidades, mas ambas eram ótimas. – sorriu amplamente, dando de ombros.

Tinha como ela ser mais fofa? Lógico que não!

- Tenho certeza que alguém assim como você – lancei um olhar nada inocente por todo o seu corpo. – chamava muita atenção. – provoquei correndo as pontas de meus dedos pelo seu braço desnudo. Senti alguém me chutando por debaixo da mesa, e pela expressão de Alice eu sabia que era ela.

Foda-se, eu iria ter Bella essa noite custe o que custasse.

- Ninguém interessante. – sorriu torto, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja. – Ninguém assim como você. – piscou para mim com seus longos cílios e brilhantes olhos castanhos, correndo as pontas de seus dedos pela mão que havia feito o mesmo no seu braço, e depois enlaçando nossos dedos dando um leve aperto, antes de soltá-los.

Porra, ela estava flertando comigo?

Eu amo essa mulher.

Mudei-me para mais próximo dela, fazendo com que meu rosto ficasse alguns centímetros do seu, ocasionando que a sua respiração suave e seu hálito adocicado me inebriassem como eu estava ansiando para. Sorri enviesado.

- Ah é? – repliquei convencidamente. – O que eu tenho de diferente? – provoquei, ampliando meu sorriso torto. Senti mais dois chutes em minhas canelas, e ao olhar de canto de olho para Rosalie e Alice eu sabia que tinha vindo delas. Mas foda-se, elas poderiam me chutar a noite inteira que eu não estaria desistindo de flertar com a _minha_ Bella.

Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás e riu animada. Ou ela estava muito bêbada e não tinha levado a sério a minha cantada, ou ela estava rindo do absurdo da minha cantada.

Bem, podia ser pior.

- Oh Edward! – exclamou, batendo suavemente em meu braço, como se tivesse a necessidade de me tocar.

Sim! Ponto para mim! Estávamos os dois flertando aqui!

- Então, o que eu tenho de diferente? – perguntei outra vez, com meus olhos focados em seus voluptuosos lábios róseos que tanto gostaria de beijar, curvando-me mais perto dela, sem me importar que estivesse invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

Dois novos chutes em minhas canelas vieram de Rosalie e Alice, e desta vez doeu como uma cadela. Porra, pelo que parecia deveria ter vindo equipado com as proteções que normalmente uso por debaixo do meu uniforme quando jogo, se elas continuassem a me chutar assim.

- Oh! Merda! Estão fechando o bar! – exclamou Emmett aborrecido, desfazendo a aura de flerte entre mim e Bella. Ela piscou algumas vezes para desfazer a intensidade que nos encarávamos, enquanto eu me afastava, bebendo um longo gole da minha bebida. – Mas já são 2 horas? – perguntou para ninguém em especifico.

- Duas e meia para ser mais exato. – replicou Jasper, olhando para o seu relógio. – Acho que essa é a nossa deixa para irmos. – pontuou lançando um olhar de Emmett para mim, e depois para as meninas. Não pude deixar de notar Alice e Rosalie compartilhando um olhar de alívio.

_Incrível! Elas continuam se metendo na minha vida. Minha e da Bella._

Com uma agilidade nauseante, o garçom que nos serviu durante a noite, trouxe a nossa conta, antes mesmo que nós a pedíssemos. Como sempre alguns nova-iorquinos mostrando a sua educação diante dos clientes.

Eu, Emmett e Jasper jogamos umas notas sobre a mesa, e começamos a nos preparar para deixar o pub. Alice, Rosalie e Bella conversavam baixinho com as cabeças juntas, rindo de alguma coisa. Emmett e Jasper partilharam um sorriso cumplice, lançando olhares em minha direção.

_Que porra estava acontecendo aqui?_

- Então Edward, você vai querer uma carona para casa? – questionou Jasper, que segurava a minha irmã pela cintura, enquanto ela distribuía pequenos beijos em seu pescoço e maxilar.

- Hum... não Jazz. Chelsea é totalmente fora do seu caminho. – respondi meio deslocado. – De qualquer modo prefiro ir de táxi. – murmurei. Todos riram do meu desconforto.

- Cresça Edward! – exclamou Alice, reivindicando os lábios de Jasper com uma fúria nauseante. Tive que desviar o olhar antes que eu vomitasse tudo o que havia bebido.

Entenda, eu aceito que Alice e Jasper vivam juntos, que estejam prestes a casar, mas ainda ver os dois se agarrando como se estivessem sozinhos me incomodava mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

- Cala a boca Mestre dos Magos. – retruquei para a minha irmã, arrancando mais risos de todos.

- E você Bells, vai precisar de uma carona? – questionou Emmett para Bella.

Imediatamente meu coração começou a bater mais agilmente. Minhas mãos suavam, por conta disso revolvi enterrá-las no bolso da minha calça, mas mesmo tentando duramente mostrar que me importava com a resposta da Bella, fiquei a aguardando.

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamou Bella, rindo nervosa. – Conheço bem como vocês dois são – ela apontou para o irmão e cunhada. – e, sem querer soar puritana, não estou a fim de assistir a um filme pornô protagonizado por meu irmão. – respondeu divertida.

Rosalie rolou os olhos.

- Assim você me ofende, Bella. – replicou a loira.

- Rose, você sabe que consegue bater qualquer atriz pornô, certo? – perguntou Bella retoricamente. A loira ampliou seu sorriso convencida.

- Obrigada cunhadinha. – murmurou, dando uma piscadela para Bella.

- Bom, Bells então você vai de táxi. Precisamos ficar aqui esperando um com você? – perguntou Emmett com visível preocupação.

- Não Emm, pode ir. Eu sei que é isso que você quer! – disse a gargalhadas. Todos rimos antes de nos despedirmos. Obviamente que tanto Rosalie quanto Alice vieram dar recomendações para que eu não tentasse levar Bella para o meu apartamento, enquanto Jasper e Emmett somente desejaram-me boa sorte.

Como pode haver tanta contradição entre 4 pessoas, como esses 2 casais? Eu não fazia ideia.

Com a ida dos 4, ficamos eu e Bella, e mais algumas pessoas que também haviam sido expulsas do bar, esperando um táxi. Eu estava tentando duramente pensar em algo que pudesse fazer conversa com Bella, mas inesperadamente ela quebrou o silêncio que recaía sobre nós, me surpreendendo com o que disse:

- Então quer dizer que você realmente mora em Chelsea? – riu para si mesma. – Parece que foi ontem que disse a você que provavelmente você moraria lá. – meus olhos se ampliaram em surpresa.

_Como é que é?_

- O quê? – perguntei reflexivamente, mas diante da expressão confusa dela, emendei outra pergunta. – Você se _lembra_ disso? Dessa _nossa_ conversa? – inquiri com urgência.

Ela lembrava que fomos namorados? Como assim?

- O quê? Não deveria lembrar? – replicou defensivamente. Balancei a minha cabeça confuso.

- Não, é só que... eu achei que você não se lembrava dessa nossa conversa. Faz tanto tempo. – rapidamente justifiquei engolindo em seco, num misto de confusão, admiração e temor.

Ela franziu o cenho, claramente confusa.

- Eu me lembro de tudo, Edward. – disse suavemente, estendendo a sua mão para um táxi, que parou diante dela. – Então, será que você quer dividir um táxi comigo? _Greenwich Village_ é no meio do caminho para _Chelsea_. – sorriu brilhantemente.

Ela ainda estava flertando comigo? Convidando-me para dividir um táxi?

Oh meu Deus.

"_Acorda, débil! Ela está sendo educada!"_ – murmurou a inconveniente da minha consciência.

Foda-se, eu precisava aproveitar esse momento a mais com ela. Ela só havia se lembrado de tudo... será que ela ainda lembra mesmo de tudo?

- Edward? – chamou sorrindo, entrando no táxi.

- Hum... certo. Eu aceito dividir um táxi com você. – disse rapidamente, acompanhando-a para se sentar ao seu lado no banco traseiro do táxi. Bella deu seu endereço ao motorista, que me encarou pelo retrovisor.

- Você é Edward. Edward Cullen, certo? – questionou o motorista curioso, colocando o carro em movimento bem lentamente.

- Yeah... esse sou eu. – murmurei incomodado.

- Uau! – exclamou o homem. – Excelente partida na quarta-feira, a propósito. – elogiou com um enorme sorriso.

- Obrigado, Laurent. – respondi dizendo seu primeiro nome, que estava pendurado na licença para conduzir táxi atrás de seu banco. Ele sorriu amplamente.

- Você realmente tornou-se um jogador famoso. Eu sempre soube que você chegaria longe, Edward. – contemplou Bella com um sorriso amplo.

- É... eu acho. – sorri ainda confuso. Ela estava se lembrando de nós, ou será que ela já se lembrava, mas fazia-se de esquecida para Alice e Rosalie?

- Você ainda toca? – perguntou com um sorriso suave. – Esses dias atrás, estava vendo o show do _Foo Fighters _no _Wembley Stadium_, lembrei-me de quando fomos vê-los em Seattle em 97. Você se lembra? – inquiriu com suavidade. Imediatamente meus olhos se arregalaram confusos.

_Ela lembrava realmente que fomos namorados? Como assim?_

- Sim... eu me lembro. – disse lentamente. – Você também se lembra _disso_? – perguntei sem me conter. – O que mais você se _lembra_? – pedi com demasiada urgência.

Ela jogou a sua cabeça para trás e riu suavemente.

- Já te disse, Edward. Eu me _lembro_ de tudo. Como eu poderia esquecer? – disse retoricamente, sorrindo amplamente.

- E você não está incomodada com isso? – questionei confuso, virando o meu corpo no espaço limitado do táxi para encará-la.

- Lógico que não! – ela exclamou ofendida. – Nós fomos namorados quando erámos adolescentes há 12, 13 anos atrás, e ficamos todo esse tempo sem nos ver... – suas bochechas tingiram-se daquele rosa incrível que eu tanto amava. – tivemos tantas lembranças juntos, tantos momentos só nossos. – completou com suavidade, apertando suavemente a minha mão que estava sobre o banco entre nós.

Eu estava atordoado. Por que ela nunca disse nada as suas melhores amigas? Por que ela estava me dizendo? O que tudo isso significava?

- Você quer subir para mais um drink, ou então um café? – ofereceu suavemente apontando para o edifício no qual estávamos parados em frente.

Eu nem tinha visto que o táxi havia parado de andar.

- Hum... er... sim? – murmurei soando mais como uma pergunta. Ela sorriu amplamente, entregando uma nota de vinte dólares ao taxista.

- Vamos? – chamou suavemente quando já havia deixado o táxi. Nem havia percebido que ainda não havia me mexido.

- Yeah... vamos. – murmurei mais para mim mesmo do que para ela, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo por esta.

Bella sorriu amplamente para mim, mas eu esbocei um forçado, por mais que me odiasse por ter feito isso. Eu estava completamente confuso com... _tudo_. Bella estava se lembrando do nosso namoro, e falando dele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se todas as coisas que passamos depois desse tempo todo só ficaram as lembranças boas.

Mas, Rosalie e Alice não haviam me dito que ela tinha amnésia dessa época? Como de repente ela se lembra? A não ser, é claro, que ela nunca se esqueceu, mas decidiu agir assim por querer se preservar. É, faz sentido.

De qualquer maneira, fosse o que fosse eu iria aproveitar essa oportunidade.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, sendo brindado com o cheiro espetacular da Bella, que caminhava a alguns passos a frente de mim, clicando seus saltos no piso de mármore, balançando seus cabelos castanhos e, claro, rebolando a sua linda bunda para mim. Sério, eu amo essa mulher.

"_Vamos lá Edward, você esteve esperando 12 anos para ficar a sós com a Bella em um quarto. Essa é a sua chance garotão!"_ – murmurou a impertinência em vida que era a minha consciência, mas mesmo odiando concordar eu tinha que aceitar que ele, o Maluco, estava me dizendo a mais pura verdade.

- Então – comecei suavemente quando estávamos dentro do elevador que levava ao seu andar. –, você se lembra da nossa viagem a San Diego? – perguntei testando o terreno.

Ela gargalhou.

- Deus, claro que sim! Como poderia me esquecer daquela viagem? – perguntou retoricamente, abrindo a porta do elevador e começando a caminhar pelo longo corredor do seu andar. – Eu estava morrendo de vergonha porque tinha que dividir um quarto com você, mas mesmo você toda hora me perguntando se eu tinha certeza, eu não mudei a minha decisão. – ela gargalhou mais uma vez, enquanto começava a abrir a porta de seu apartamento. – Meus planos era te seduzir naquela viagem... apesar de não ter saído da forma que eu esperava, foi bom... _segundas bases_. – divertiu-se dando uma ligeira piscadela, oferecendo para que eu entrasse em sua casa.

Yeap! Ela se lembra de tudo, e riu do que passamos – pelo menos dos bons momentos. É uma boa coisa, certo?

"_Claro que é!"_ – exclamou a minha consciência em êxtase!

- Você bebe vinho? Tenho frisante só. – disse desculpando-se de sua cozinha.

- Hum... claro. – respondi atordoado. Eu estava tão focado no fato que ela se lembrava do nosso namoro que mal percebi que ainda estava parado próximo a porta, agindo como um completo idiota. Fechei meus olhos tentando colocar a minha mente no lugar, antes de admirar todo o seu pequeno apartamento.

O ambiente em formato de 'L' era dividido em três ambientes. Próximo à porta de entrada ficava a sala de estar onde móveis de um tom marrom claro se harmonizavam com o sofá, poltrona, e estofados de um banco abaixo da janela em cor creme, sobre cada um deles almofadas de estampas diversificadas sempre no tom de verde água, que era o mesmo tom da parede que ficava atrás do sofá. Em cada canto, altas folhagens verdes davam um ar de frescor e uma lembrança do lugar de onde ela nasceu.

Não consegui conter o sorriso que dominou o meu rosto.

No canto do 'L', ficava uma porta de correr que dava para um corredor do qual supus que ficavam os quartos e banheiro; próximo a porta, uma mesa redonda de tampo de vidro portava 6 cadeiras com o estofado do mesmo tom creme dos sofás da sala, e um belo vaso de lírios brancos sobre a mesa.

Sua cozinha era toda branca, uma bancada delimitava onde começava a cozinha, em frente desta, 3 banquetas altas que tinham o mesmo tom de estofado das outras. Sobre a bancada da cozinha, um vaso de folhas verdes trazia um toque alegre ao pequeno ambiente.

Em cada ambiente, tapetes de cores claras com detalhes minúsculos davam um ar aconchegante ao pequeno apartamento. Cada local tinha a cara da Bella. Ali era o seu habitat, o seu lar.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta quando lembrei que há muito não pertencia a esse lar.

_Eu precisava mudar isso._

- Emmett me obrigou a comprar uma televisão desse tamanho, com toda a aparelhagem necessária. – disse com um sorriso em seu rosto, saindo de sua cozinha e caminhando para a sala, da qual nem percebi que estava de pé.

- É um bom centro de entretenimento. – concordei, analisando que além de uma TV de tela plana de 42 polegadas, havia um aparelho de DVD e um _home theater_.

- Completamente desnecessário para mim. – murmurou, sentando-se na ponta do sofá próximo a janela, e colocando sobre a mesinha de centro duas taças e a garrafa de vinho que ela havia dito. – Sente-se Edward. – ofereceu com um sorriso deslumbrante enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho e servia para nós dois.

_Porra! Por que eu não estava conseguindo sequer falar, quanto mais me comportar como um ser humano ao lado dela?_

Eu não fazia ideia da resposta.

Porém, a segurança da Bella, o seu flerte sem resignação, de alguma maneira estava me afetando de uma forma que eu não conseguia compreender o quão grave, mas estava. Tentei mais uma vez me recompor antes de sentar-me na outra ponta do sofá em que ela estava.

- Legal seu apartamento, bem a sua cara. – elogiei, finalmente encarando o seu rosto, que tinha uma pequena sombra rubra em suas bochechas.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu tentei fazer algo parecido com o que vi em uma revista. Acho que deu certo. – sorriu enviesado, me entregando a taça com o borbulhante vinho branco.

- Acredito que tenha ficado melhor do que na revista. – elogiei, dando uma piscadela.

- Oh Edward! – gracejou dando um tapinha em minha perna, do qual imediatamente uma onda de calor alastrou-se por todo o meu corpo. – Um brinde a nós? – ofereceu erguendo a sua taça.

- A nós. – concordei com um sorriso enviesado, clicando nossas taças.

Passamos um longo tempo falando de tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Nosso relacionamento não voltou em pauta, apesar de claramente ser enorme o elefante rosa na sala. Bella falou-me de sua vida, de seu trabalho no _New York Times_, seu tempo de faculdade, sempre afirmando que adorava morar na _Big Apple._ Na minha vez também lhe contei um pouco da minha vida, de como foi a minha contratação para jogar pelos _Giants_, e a minha vontade de ainda trabalhar com a medicina, mas na área esportiva.

Nós rimos, como dois velhos amigos que fazia anos que não se viam, e que mesmo depois de tantos anos e tantas diferenças na forma de pensar, continuavam se entendendo muito bem. Uma garrafa de vinho depois, eu já não me aguentava mais de curiosidade, e sendo um masoquista do caralho como eu sou, fiz a pergunta que poderia mudar tudo para bem ou para mal.

- Hum... dos momentos que passamos namorando, qual foi o mais... memorável para você? – questionei, virando o meu corpo para encarar o rosto dela. Bella sorriu amplamente, desviando o seu olhar ligeiramente do meu rosto, enquanto um rubor intenso tomava sua face.

- Todos foram memoráveis, Edward. Os bons e os maus. – respondeu com suavidade. – Mas o que com certeza foi o ponto alto do nosso relacionamento foi a nossa primeira vez. – ela riu para si mesma. – Eu estava tão nervosa, e depois fiquei toda paranoica que você não tinha gostado, ou que pelo fato que eu estava dolorida causaria um rompimento entre nós. – riu mais amplo. – Tola que eu fui.

- Desculpa por ter sido um idiota depois. – murmurei sentindo o amargor em minha boca, pois logo após a nossa primeira vez, comecei a agir possessivo e ciumento para com ela.

- Águas passadas. – replicou fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão.

Caímos em um silêncio confortável. Eu admirava sem nenhuma vergonha o seu rosto, notando suas bochechas ficarem rubras quando um sorriso tímido brotava em seu rosto, imediatamente a imitei.

- O que foi? – perguntou defensivamente, mas falhando ao sorrir torto no final.

- Você está linda. – elogiei. – Os anos só parecem fazer bem a você. – completei, colocando uma mecha dos seus cabelos atrás de sua orelha.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez timidamente, e eu não pude mais controlar a ânsia dentro de mim de tê-la. Por isso, tão naturalmente como a situação pedia, coloquei a minha mão que havia tirado o seu cabelo do rosto contra a sua bochecha, e suavemente fiz movimentos circulares com meu polegar. Ela fechou seus olhos, ronronando baixinho para o gesto, e aquele simples ronronar foi o suficiente para que eu tomasse a minha decisão.

Como se tudo a minha volta estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta, aproximei-me mais dela, continuando o movimento circular com meu polegar. Quando a sua respiração adocicada bateu em meu rosto, aspirei com vigor o seu perfume tão familiar – morangos, frésias e limão. Seus olhos castanhos como chocolates derretidos se abriram para mim, sorrindo para mim. E tão lentamente como eu podia, rocei nossos lábios.

A centelha de fogo magnética que me era tão conhecida criou vida dentro de mim, queimando ardentemente, exigindo uma maior aproximação. Tomei uma respiração profunda, para enfim aprofundar o beijo que tanto ansiei em 12 malditos anos.

Os seus lábios eram quentes, saborosos, únicos, como bem me lembrava, e de tal maneira, eles ainda se encaixavam da maneira primorosa que antes. Lentamente tracei a minha língua sobre seu lábio inferior, pedindo autorização para aprofundarmos ainda mais o nosso beijo, e tal como eu desejava, ela me concedeu sem nenhuma hesitação.

Nossas línguas dançavam uma contra a outra. Não existia uma batalha entre elas, era como se as duas estivessem determinadas a trabalharem juntas. Algumas vezes ela mordiscava meus lábios e depois os sugava, outras vezes era eu que fazia o mesmo, enquanto gemíamos um contra a boca do outro.

Era um beijo onde saudades, desejo, desculpas, luxúria e amor se mesclavam em uma harmonia aterradora, como se fossem instrumentos de uma orquestra trabalhando juntos para produzir a mais bela sinfonia.

Minha mão que estava em sua bochecha, foi para a sua nuca, onde apertava lentamente, trançando meus dedos entre seus fios de mogno; a outra segurava a sua cintura com possessividade, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim. Suas mãos pequenas e delicadas enterraram-se entre meus cabelos, puxando-os levemente.

A distância que ainda existia entre nós era incomoda, e sem pestanejar a puxei para o meu colo. Suas pernas longas e torneadas, cobertas por sua calça jeans repousaram-se a cada lado do meu quadril, seu sexo ardente roçava a minha ereção já dura como pedra. Apertei-a mais em meus braços, colando o seu peito ao meu, sem deixar em minuto algum seus lábios fervorosos que tanto amava.

Nossos corpos demonstravam através de nossos beijos, de nossa proximidade, o quão sentiam falta de sua outra metade, daquela parte que sempre se encaixou com perfeição a ele, como um quebra cabeças. Nosso desejo um pelo outro era urgente, era como se nada mais no mundo fosse mais importante do que estarmos próximos, pele com pele, nos amando como sempre deveria ter sido.

Tínhamos uma necessidade pungente um do outro, e parecia que nada era o suficiente para abrandá-la.

Bella quebrou o nosso beijo, afastando-se minimamente seus lábios dos meus, abrindo seus longos olhos castanhos para que eu os encarasse. Em seu olhar senti toda a necessidade que queimava em seu imo.

- Pro quarto. Vamos pro quarto. – suspirou, para no segundo seguinte capturar novamente nossos lábios em um beijo tão urgente e sôfrego quanto os outros.

Não sei exatamente como consegui me levantar do sofá, trazendo Bella comigo – que agilmente enrolou suas pernas em torno de mim –, e agindo mais por instinto do que conscientemente, comecei a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto.

Eu tentava manter meus olhos abertos para focar no caminho, mas os seus lábios, seus dentes, atacando não só meus lábios, como meu maxilar e pescoço, tiravam completamente a minha concentração, fazendo com que meus olhos girassem em suas órbitas de puro deleite, ocasionando que vez ou outra eu parasse para pressioná-la contra uma parede e atacar seus lábios com voracidade.

Bella deve ter notado que não estávamos indo a lugar nenhum, pois mesmo com protestos da minha parte, afastou seus lábios da minha pele, e desceu do meu colo, para no segundo seguinte enlaçar nossos dedos e levar-me com rapidez para o seu quarto.

No ambiente totalmente branco de seu quarto, não tive tempo para sequer analisar como este era, pois com uma fúria alucinante começamos a tirar um a roupa do outro em desespero. Cada peça retirada e o desejo entre nós era elevado a um patamar superior. Nossas mãos eram ávidas contra a pele desnuda do outro, mostrando toda a devoção, toda a saudade, todo o desejo que estávamos sentindo.

Quando não havia mais nenhuma barreira de roupas em nosso caminho, caímos embolados em um abraço, nos beijando com sofreguidão sobre a sua cama. Abrimos os olhos e nos encaramos por um tempo. Amor, desejo, saudade, estava tudo ali transbordando por aquelas piscinas de chocolate. Sorrimos no mesmo momento.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntei arfante, olhando de seu rosto para a sua boca.

- Mais do que tudo. – respondeu em um sussurro, capturando meus lábios outra vez com os seus.

Ainda nos beijando me posicionei entre as suas pernas, e tão lentamente como podia – exigindo toda a minha força interior –, comecei a deslizar por seu calor úmido e apertado, que tanto sentia falta. Nós dois, como se fossemos um reflexo, afastamos do beijo quando eu estava todo dentro dela.

Uma emoção indecifrável brilhava em seus olhos. Ainda sem me mover, retirei alguns fios de cabelos que haviam caído em seu rosto, em seguida apoiando minhas mãos lado a lado de sua cabeça. Sua respiração saía entrecortada e ruidosa, mas um sorriso enviesado iluminava a sua pele radiante.

- Como senti a sua falta. – murmurei contra o seu rosto, correndo o meu nariz por toda a linha de seu maxilar.

- Eu também. – suspirou, trançando seus dedos entre meus cabelos, e me puxando para um novo beijo urgente. Não conseguindo mais esperar, comecei a me mover lentamente dentro dela, sem quebrar o beijo.

Respirações erráticas, sorrisos partilhados, gemidos de necessidade e prazer; tudo o que esperei 12 anos para ter outra vez ao seu lado, estávamos ali tendo. Já não era desajeitado como fora quando erámos adolescentes. Nossos corpos – agora experientes – sabiam sem termos um segundo de constrangimento o que precisávamos. Posições diferentes; ritmos mais intensos, mais cadenciados, mais lentos; movimentos certos; e a construção do orgasmo tão bem-vindo.

Nos amamos sem restrições ou pudores, matando a saudade que nossos corpos sentiam um do outro, apaziguando nossas almas atormentadas pela falta um do outro, amando o corpo e tudo do outro como sempre deveria ter sido.

O relógio em seu criado mudo brilhava que eram alguns minutos antes das 6 da manhã, e completamente exaustos, mas mais satisfeitos do que jamais poderíamos estar, deixamos que o sono nos levasse para a sua terra de sonhos e tranquilidade, com Bella em meus braços.

.

Eu estava em uma ilha, uma ilha paradisíaca e isolada, onde roupa era desnecessário, o calor confortável e o vento uma brisa tranquila. Bella e eu estávamos – nus – sobre a sombra de uma palmeira, admirando o mar azul a nossa volta, nos deliciando da paz e tranquilidade que só conseguíamos juntos.

Era o cenário perfeito, até que um grito estridente desfez a imagem, estalando meus olhos abertos e me sobressaltando.

_- Aaahhhhgggggrrrrrr._

Tão rápido quanto o grito me acordou, sentei-me em um rompante na cama em que estava deitado. Meu cérebro trabalhou rápido para assimilar o lugar em que eu estava, enquanto meu olhar encarava alarmado Bella, que estava nua em frente ao espelho que um dia pertencera a sua avó, me encarando como se tivesse visto uma assombração.

Um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com frio passou por todo o meu corpo, mas tentei ignorá-lo pelo meu próprio bem, mas no mesmo instante Bella se cobria com um robe de seda preto.

Engoli em seco.

- Você pode se cobrir, por favor. – pediu Bella com uma voz sombria.

- Hum? – questionei sem compreender o que ela havia me dito.

Bella tomou uma respiração profunda, fechando seus olhos enquanto fazia isso.

- Você pode se cobrir, por favor. – implorou com um olhar nervoso.

Sorri da sua timidez desnecessária.

- Não é como se você não tivesse visto nada daqui, Bella. Volte a dormir baby, não é nem 9 horas ainda. – murmurei sonolento, lançando um olhar para o rádio relógio.

Não suportando o peso da minha cabeça, que parecia rodar diante do tanto de álcool que havia ingerido na noite passada, caí molemente sobre os travesseiros que exalavam o perfume feminino e único da minha deusa. Não consegui conter minhas mãos de deslizarem por seus lençóis, em seguida batendo sobre eles, convidando-a para voltar para ali, para o meu lado, para os meus braços.

Assisti Bella se movimentar nervosamente em seu lugar, e naquele momento não pude deixar de perder meus olhos em suas curvas acentuadas, a sua pele cremosa, em seu corpo delicioso. Um sorriso convencido brotou em meus lábios.

_Minha. Ela era toda minha. _Refleti comigo mesmo.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou confusa, admirando com olhos arregalados a bagunça de roupas que havíamos deixado para trás em nossa pressa.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas e sorri sedutor para ela.

- Venha até aqui que te mostro o que aconteceu noite passada. – ofereci com uma voz rouca de desejo, deslizando novamente minha mão por seus lençóis.

Bella piscou em confusão.

- Como chegamos aqui? – questionou subitamente. Tive que conter a vontade de rolar meus olhos em indignação.

- Táxi. – respondi mal humorado, sentando na cama e apoiando minhas costas contra a cabeceira, não me importando com a minha nudez. O calor em NYC para um mês de setembro estava absurdamente intenso.

- Você poderia se cobrir? – pediu com a voz esganiçada.

Apertei meu maxilar, trincando os meus dentes.

_Sério que agora ela brincaria de inocente? Depois de tudo o que fizemos na noite passada? Eu não podia acreditar._

- Por que Bella? – pedi retoricamente e ofendido por seu teatrinho. – Você já viu tudo isso diversas vezes. Tudo bem que pode ser que em 12 anos algumas coisas mudaram, mas ainda sou eu, Edward. Você me disse que se lembrava de tudo. – suspirei cansado.

Ela piscou confusa, e se beliscou.

Temi o que poderia ter acontecido. Engoli em seco.

_Será que ela havia se esquecido de mim outra vez? Da noite maravilhosa que passamos, relembrando nosso tempo juntos?_

Foi a minha vez de piscar os olhos atordoado e fazer uma prece aos céus para que isso não fosse verdade.

- Você é fruto da minha imaginação. Isso tudo não passa de um sonho. – acusou baixinho.

- O quê? – repliquei confuso.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo, de maneira alguma.

- Você. Não. Existe! É. Somente. Fruto. Da. Minha. Imaginação. Um. Sonho. – falou pontuadamente.

Minha boca se abriu em indignação. Pisquei tentando afastar o sono que provavelmente estava me causando alucinações.

- Por que você pensa isso? – ofereci, soando mais duro do que queria. Ela riu friamente.

- Porque a minha imaginação é fértil? – exclamou retoricamente. – Porque convenhamos, nunca alguém como você se envolveria com alguém como eu, quando se pode ter qualquer uma das Angels da Victoria's Secret. – pontuou, usando como exemplo a porra da minha vida pública que é sempre tão cheia de mentiras.

- _Merda!_ – vociferei, levantando-me da cama com agilidade, parando no meio do caminho para recolher meu celular que ainda estava no bolso da calça jeans e marchar em sua direção.

Eu precisava força-la a lembrar de tudo o que ela havia se lembrado na noite passada.

- Bella, nós nos conhecemos há anos. Primeiro fomos amigos, depois namorados. Saímos diversas vezes para programas com Emm, Rose, Allie e Jazz. Fomos Rei e Rainha do _Homecoming_, onde eu finalmente tomei coragem para te beijar pela primeira vez, depois a pedi em namoro, passamos todo o nosso _senior year_ juntos. Fomos os primeiros em tantas coisas um do outro. – disse suavemente, enquanto lembranças da nossa adolescência passavam por minha mente. – Você me disse ontem, antes de virmos para o quarto, que se lembrava de tudo isso. Então por que agora você se recusa a dizer isso? – pedi desesperado.

Ela piscou em confusão, deixando a sua boca pender um pouco aberta.

- Nós fomos juntos ao baile de formatura. – completei como se aquilo fosse o ponto mais importante, em seguida colocando o meu telefone em frente aos seus olhos.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, para se acostumar com o objeto que interferia em sua visão, mas não me incomodei, pois o olhar aterrorizado em seu rosto quando se reconheceu me assustou. Era como se ela não tivesse acreditando que era ela ali.

Engoli em seco, sentindo o aperto incomodo em minha garganta; a recusa vindo dela mais uma vez.

- Onde você arrumou isso? – pediu em um tom acusatório. – Isso é uma montagem, nunca aconteceu! – exclamou visivelmente aterrorizada, afastando-se de mim. Eu podia ver a sua mente trabalhando em uma explicação, mas nenhuma surgindo. Eu temi, temi tudo o que Alice e Rosalie havia me alertado no dia anterior, uma nova crise em Bella. Tentei evitar esses pensamentos, pedindo mais para mim mesmo do que para ela:

- Por favor, Bella. Lembre-se, meu amor. – supliquei, contudo ela arregalou seus olhos, aterrorizada diante do que eu lhe disse; ou talvez, pela forma como a chamei, já nem sabia mais ao certo. – Merda! – esbravejei, sentindo lágrimas que nem sabia ao certo o porquê, se acumulando em meus olhos.

Notei-a engolindo em seco.

_Ótimo, agora eu estava a assustando. Parabéns Cullen! _Pensei sarcasticamente.

Eu tinha que explicar tudo a ela, mostrar que eu me importava com ela. Foda-se minha irmã e sua cunhada que me fizeram jurar não contar nada a ela, eu precisava lhe dizer a verdade, eu não conseguia mais sequer pensar em ter que ficar longe dela.

- Bella, essa foto foi tirada no dia do nosso baile, que infelizmente foi também o dia em que terminamos. De alguma forma, a maneira como tudo ocorreu, levou ao fim o nosso relacionamento, que não foi culpa nossa, mas sim uma armação – explanei, fazendo questão de dizer que eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo. –, e foi traumático o suficiente para que você esquecesse _tudo_ o que passamos juntos. – expliquei concisamente. Seu olhar estava vago, como se tivesse se esforçando para entender o que lhe dizia, como se tal fosse, um insolúvel problema de matemática.

Um novo tremor passou por meu corpo, como se fosse um mau presságio, da mesma maneira que a mão invisível que estava em torno da minha garganta se comprimiu mais ainda.

- Você me disse ontem que havia se lembrado de tudo. – falei com a voz baixa, já aceitando a minha derrota. Ela não se lembrava de mim, não se lembrava de nós, ela sequer se lembrava de como viera para a sua casa e como nos entregamos pelo desejo que sentíamos um pelo outro, que por tanto tempo foi nos privado.

- Isso _nunca_ aconteceu! Isso foi só um sonho. Você acha o quê? Que eu sou idiota? – exclamou irritadiça, como se eu estivesse mentindo para ela. Neguei veementemente com a cabeça, sentindo todas as minhas esperanças de ficar com ela para sempre se esvaindo, como água pelo ralo. – É melhor você ir embora. – exigiu com determinação, mas no segundo seguinte correndo para o banheiro de seu quarto e se trancando lá.

- Bella! Bella! Bella, por favor, abra essa porta. Nós precisamos conversar. – pedia enquanto batia violentamente na porta do seu banheiro, mas não obtendo nenhuma resposta, somente o som de seu chuveiro sendo ligado ao longe.

Inesperadamente meu celular começou a vibrar em minha mão. Eu queria jogar a porra do aparelho longe, mas sabendo que isso me causaria mais problemas do que alívio, apertei o botão para atender a chamada, sem sequer olhar quem era.

- O quê? – pedi com uma voz derrotada.

- _Edward, onde você está? Toda equipe já está aqui no La Guardia, só estamos esperando você para embarcarmos no voo para Nova Orleans._ – a voz grossa e profunda de um membro da comissão técnica demandou no telefone.

Eu queria chorar em frustração.

- Droga, Garrett. Estou no meio de uma crise, não posso encontrá-los à noite em NOLA? – pedi com a voz cheia de derrota.

Ele riu cheio de cumplicidade.

- _Edward, você sabe o quanto eu gostaria de dizer que sim, mas todo o time tem um almoço às 3 com o patrocinador. Ele exige a presença de todos, a sua principalmente._ – explicou calmamente.

- Merda! – exclamei, puxando meu cabelo com força.

- _Edward?_ – chamou Garrett. Murmurei uma concordância de que estava ouvindo-o. – _Eu posso enrolar a comissão por uma hora, é suficiente?_ – perguntou calmamente.

- Não é muito, mas ajuda Garrett. – concordei, caminhando no quarto da Bella com meus pensamentos a mil. – Em uma hora estarei aí. – murmurei irritadiço.

- _Portão G._ – avisou, antes de encerrar a chamada.

Suspirei pesadamente.

_Merda! Merda! Merda! _

Quando uma coisa em minha vida sai da maneira que eu quero, outra sai totalmente ao avesso.

Chamei mais uma vez Bella, mas assim como da outra vez não obtive resposta.

Irritado com o fato que a minha vida profissional estava mais uma vez fodendo com a minha pessoal, segui para o pequeno banheiro que tinha no corredor do apartamento, e encontrando uma toalha, tomei um rápido e gélido banho para me despertar e espantar todo o mau humor que eu estava sentindo. Ao retornar ao quarto, me vesti com a roupa que usava na noite anterior, e tentando apaziguar os ânimos da Bella, arrumei seu quarto, tentando deixá-lo da maneira que estava antes de... de termos a melhor noite da minha vida.

Quando terminei de organizar o quarto, lancei um olhar para o rádio relógio. Eu tinha que estar em quarenta e cinco minutos no _La Guardia_.

_Merda!_

Tendo consciência de que não poderia deixar Bella sozinha, com tudo o que havia acontecido essa manhã, decidi ligar para Alice, mesmo sabendo que ela iria me xingar e provavelmente me proibir para sempre de chegar próximo ao amor da minha vida.

Engoli em seco, enquanto procurava o seu número na minha lista de contatos. No segundo toque ela atendeu.

- _Espero que você esteja dentro de um avião, me ligando para agradecer o fato de você ter visto a Bella ontem. _– disse com uma voz que não trazia nenhum resquício de que acabara de acordar.

- Hey Allie. – murmurei como uma criança que está prestes a confessar a sua mãe que quebrou seu vaso de cristal que era uma relíquia. – Então, hum... er... obrigado por ontem a noite, e falando sobre isso... er... eu...

- _Onde você está? Você não está na porra de um avião indo para Nova Orleans, certo?_ – perguntou irritadiça, já sabendo a minha resposta diante do meu devaneio para lhe confessar.

- Hum... não... eu estou... – engoli em seco. – no apartamento da Bella. – murmurei mais para mim do que para ela.

- _O quê?_ – exclamou subindo umas três oitavas no seu tom de voz. – _Você contou para ela? O que você fez para seduzi-la? Edward, juro por Deus, eu vou te matar! E isso em qualquer circunstancia, tanto se a minha amiga melhorar como não! Eu sabia que você ia fazer merda! Eu sabia!_ – esbravejou em um folego só.

- Ela disse que se lembrava de tudo, Alice! – brandi na necessidade de me defender.

- _Ah é? _– desdenhou. – _E onde ela está agora?_ – perguntou petulante.

- No banheiro. – murmurei com a voz miúda.

- _Há!_ – riu minha irmã.

- Alice... – comecei suplicante, mas ela me interrompeu.

- _Eu não quero saber, Edward. Acredito que você deva ir para a sua casa, pegar as suas coisas e entrar no maldito avião que te leve longe o suficiente de NYC._ – demandou com arrogância.

- Mas... – comecei outra vez.

- _Não quero saber de 'mas'. Vá resolver as suas coisas que da Bella resolvo eu. Vou me trocar e em breve estou indo aí, e, quando eu chegar, não quero nem ver sombra da sua presença, entendido?_ – exigiu com determinação.

- Ok. – murmurei sem convicção, mas não recebendo nada em troca da minha irmã, o telefone já estava mudo.

Suspirei pesadamente caindo sobre a cama da Bella.

_Que merda eu havia feito? _

Será que ela, Bella, ficaria com ódio de mim para sempre, e dessa vez se recusaria a me ver, sem precisar da interferência de Alice ou Rosalie? No mínimo.

Meu celular vibrou mais uma vez.

Garrett, outra vez.

Meu tempo estava se esgotando.

Me odiando por ser o cara que foge em uma crise, bati com força na porta do banheiro em que ela estava trancada para dizer que estava indo embora, mas que deixaria o meu telefone para que ela me ligasse, caso fosse a sua vontade.

- Bella? Você está bem? – perguntei preocupado com o seu bem estar. – Eu, eu tenho que ir... hum... er... vou deixar o meu número de telefone em sua escrivaninha, por favor, me ligue para falarmos sobre... hum... er... sobre o que aconteceu, ok? – implorou com a voz temerosa.

Previsivelmente não recebi um retorno. Caminhei até a sua escrivaninha e rabisquei meu telefone em um papel para recado, colocando ao lado de sua bolsa.

Suspirando mais uma vez, perdi o meu olhar por todo o seu quarto branco de estilo _vintage_, absorvendo cada mínimo detalhe, do que era claramente a minha primeira e última visita. Minha mente repassou todos os momentos maravilhosos que passamos durante a noite, e um sorriso já saudosista tomou meu rosto.

Misteriosamente minha mente fez uma prece aos céus, para que ela se lembrasse de tudo e que pudéssemos ser felizes juntos. Dessa vez sem a interferência de ninguém.

Saindo como um verdadeiro derrotado, abri a porta de seu apartamento lançando um novo olhar ao sofá que foi onde tudo começou, e continuando a minha prece, saí para o extenso hall de seu andar, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Eu só poderia esperar que tudo desse certo.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Amando esse Edward um pouquinho mais? IUHAUSHUASHUIAHSUIHAIUSHIAS_

_Num tem como não querer pegar esse menino e colocar no colo, não é mesmo? Tudo bem o capítulo não é assim 100% inédito, porque a parte da manhã seguinte é a mesma de **TEENAGE DREAM**, mas o que vale aqui é a explicação de como foram parar no apartamento da Bella, e o que ocasionou toda a crise da Bellinha._

_A Bella lembrou antes de dormir o que tinha acontecido entre eles, mas depois esqueceu outra vez... será que foi tudo culpa do álcool? Eu posso apostar que sim! Coitado do Edward, ficou dividindo em agir cavalheiro ou um adolescente cheio de hormônio para cima dela, por fim os hormônios falaram mais alto. _

_Mas e agora? Edward em NOLA, Bella em Forks... o que vai acontecer? Cenas dos próximos capítulos! LOOL_

_Obrigada a todos que leem, comentam, recomendam, palpitam, indicam, perguntam, são vocês que fazem com que eu continue escrevendo esta fanfic, obrigada por isso gente! Patti, eu sei que você vive uma vida atribuladíssima, mas eu só posso te agradecer muitas e muitas vezes para tirar um tempinho para betar essas coisas absurdas que eu escrevo. Obrigada eternamente por isso._

_Nós vemos semana que vem, meus amores!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: **Ai, a Carol poderia fazer de Everlong uma fanfic não acham? É tão bom ver tudo pelo ângulo do Edward! Vixe, ela vai me matar quando ler essa sugestão hauhsuashaushuahsuahushuahsas_

_Ai que amor essa noite de amor. Awwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnn. Pena que a Bella esqueceu TUDO novamente! Coitado do Edward, há 12 anos só se fodendo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Bom, agora é com ela. Estar de volta à cidade natal depois de saber toda a verdade, depois de passar a noite com o amor de sua vida, ouvir todas as confirmações, e entrar em contato com todas as lembranças do relacionamento intenso, meigo e apaixonante que tiveram outrora, possa trazer tudo à tona de uma vez por todas o que fora esquecido pela amnésia. Chega de distância, de pessoas se metendo, de sofrimento. Eles merecem ser felizes. Para sempre. _

_Agora vou fazer uma pequena invejinha: enquanto vocês curtem esse segundo outtake de Everlong, vou lá ler o capítulo 37 de Teenage Dream que já está comigo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Agora já sabem. Hora de deixar reviews e mostrar a Carol que vocês estão curtindo isso aqui tanto como eu estou. _

_Pena que está quase no fim. Já sinto saudades :( _

_Ok, não vou lembrar sobre isso. Um ótimo fim de semana e nos vemos em TD ;)_

_Beijos,_

_Patti_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO<strong>

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


	3. Em Busca da Felicidade

_Disclaimer: nem **TWILIGHT**, muito menos a música **EVERLONG** me pertencem, mas Edward apaixonado pelo Bellinha mesmo depois de 12 anos, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem!_

_..._

_Leitura de **TEENAGE DREAM** é essencial para o entendimento desta fanfic._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Hey amores!_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Depois do capítulo de **TEENAGE DREAM** imagino que todo mundo tá curioso para saber o que vai desencadear nesse daqui, certo? _

_Bom... relembrando que este capítulo é o último daqui. Como já disse tantas e tantas vezes essa fanfic veio tão somente para complementar **TEENAGE DREAM,** esclarecer alguns detalhes que eram necessários, mas agora, depois do final deste capítulo muitas de vocês notarão que não há mais essa necessidade, por isto que POV's do Edward acabou para nós._

_Quero agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou esses 3 capítulos, e que evidentemente acompanha **TEENAGE DREAM**, obrigada por tudo. Reconheço que para muitos não foi a resolução mais incrível do mistério, mas juro que fiz o meu melhor para conseguir interligar a tudo. Nestes últimos capítulos eu posso estar parecendo meio desleixada, e eu realmente acho que eu estou, mas isto é porque eu ando meio desanimada com uma série de coisas, e focar em uma só fic como eu fiz para terminar essa é cansativo. Pode não parecer, mas é. Então obrigada por tudo e desculpa por qualquer erro aleatório, ok?_

_Acredito que dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, ou o que for, todo mundo tem ainda, certo? Então não deixem de ir ao tumblr da fic e me perguntar (sobre qualquer coisa) - youngforeverlikeateenagedream**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ ou senão for suficiente no formspring me perguntar www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio – prometo responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO)** pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Não vou me estender mais por aqui, por que eu sei que ninguém quer me 'ouvir'. Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem, perguntarem, participarem ativamente dessa fanfic, eu fiz toda ela para vocês!_

_Agora... Boa leitura. ;D_

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 03 – Em Busca da Felicidade<strong>

.

Com o tempo extremamente apertado, passei em meu apartamento, jogando algumas coisas que achava necessário em minha mala, e cerca de quinze minutos depois seguia em um taxi para o aeroporto _La Guardia_. Felizmente por ser um domingo o trânsito não estava caótico, e trinta e cinco minutos depois estava entrando na sala de embarque da qual todos os meus companheiros de time estavam se preparando para entrar no avião que nos levaria a Nova Orleans.

- Edward! – exclamou Garrett, caminhando a largas passadas em minha direção. – Onde você estava por ter demorado tanto? Os patrocinadores estavam impacientes por saberem que você não estava aqui, o que aconteceu? – pediu com desconfiança.

- Resolvendo uns problemas, Garrett. – respondi cansado.

Apesar da noite maravilhosa que tive em companhia da Bella, o drama dessa manhã me desgastou de uma maneira que parecia que fazia semanas que não dormia bem, preocupado com uma série de coisas que eu nunca poderia resolver por mim mesmo.

- Problemas? Que tipo de problemas, Edward? Familiar? Ou profissional? Ou talvez de saúde? Será que isso te afetará no jogo da quarta? – inquiriu cheio de preocupação, o que era compreensível, já que o jogo contra os _Saints_ de Nova Orleans era um dos mais importantes para os patrocinadores.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Pessoais. – respondi enigmaticamente.

- Clarifique para mim seus problemas Edward. Não estou te acompanhando. – pediu com uma pitada de impaciência.

Suspirei mais uma vez pesadamente.

- Sabe o cisne da minha camisa que vocês acreditaram em mim há anos quando eu disse que era um amuleto de infância? – perguntei, decidindo ser honesto, cansado de driblar as perguntas sobre o minúsculo símbolo que carrego sobre o meu coração desde os tempos que jogava na universidade.

- Yeah, sua marca registrada. – concordou dando de ombros, como se fosse algo sem importância.

- Eu estava resolvendo isso. Sobre ela, o cisne que eu carrego em meu uniforme pelos últimos 12 anos. – explanei, entregando a minha passagem aérea e documento para que o agente de voo verificasse que estava tudo certo, permitindo a minha entrada na aeronave. Abençoado seja os check-ins online.

- _Ela_? – repetiu Garrett enquanto caminhávamos pelo túnel que levava a cabine do avião. – Não estou conseguindo compreender. – completou confuso.

Resolvi abordar por outro ângulo para que ele compreendesse.

- Kate é a _única_ para você? Quando você soube que ela era_ a escolhida_? – questionei adentrando a aeronave e ocupando a poltrona que foi designada para mim, e que felizmente a do meu lado era de Garrett, possibilitando assim que continuássemos nossa conversa mesmo que ela fosse um pouco incomoda para mim.

- Claro que Kate é a única, eu já te disse isso Edward. Prometi a ela ficar só mais esse ano bancando a babá de vocês por todo o país. Nós queremos realmente começar uma família. – respondeu com seriedade.

Sorri diante de seu discurso apaixonado e determinado.

- Quando você soube que ela realmente era _a_ mulher da sua vida? – pedi mais uma vez, encarando o rosto do supervisor geral da comissão técnica, que tinha apenas 3 anos a mais do que eu.

Garrett sorriu enviesado e com os olhos ligeiramente desfocados; visivelmente perdido em alguma lembrança do passado.

- No momento que eu a vi entrando na aula de inglês no _high school_. – respondeu com a voz saudosa e apaixonada.

- _Touché_! – exclamei, batendo minha mão em minha perna. – O cisne em minha camisa significa a mesma coisa para mim, o amor da minha vida que conheci no _high school_ também, mas a primeira vez que eu a vi foi caminhando pelo corredor principal. – completei, desta vez me perdendo em minhas próprias lembranças.

- O cisne é uma garota? Como nunca ficamos sabendo disso? – replicou confuso, arqueando suas sobrancelhas em surpresa. – Milhões de jornalistas foram à cidade em que você começou a jogar _football_, entrevistaram toda a cidade, mas nunca nada foi dito sobre nenhuma garota. Como isso é possível? E quem é ela? Como ela se chama? – perguntou em uma torrente de questões.

- O nome dela é Isabella _Swan_. – respondi com um sorriso de bobo apaixonado.

- Ah! – exclamou Garrett ao meu lado. – Swan, Cisne. Compreendi o significado. Por que você nunca disse nada sobre ela? Por que nunca ouvimos sobre ela antes? – emendou curioso.

- Bella e eu nos separamos um pouco antes da nossa formatura. Não foi um rompimento muito agradável, e de alguma maneira, apesar de continuar apaixonado por ela, eu a deixei ir. Eu estava com raiva dela, ela estava com raiva de mim... – suspirei. – uma sequência de fatores que é tão infantil e tão _high school_ que se eu te contar você irá rir da minha cara pelo resto da minha vida. – confessei cansado, desligando o meu telefone celular, pois iria iniciar os procedimentos de decolagem.

- Ok, vocês se separaram um pouco antes da formatura de _high school_, mas isso não significa que vocês não tornaram a se encontrar. Qual é, a cidade em que sua família mora tem o quê? Quatro mil habitantes? Sem contar que você é um jogador famoso, impossível ela não ter contado a ninguém sobre vocês. – pontuou Garrett com descaso e incrédulo.

- Ela não contou. – intervi acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

- Como isso é possível? Onde essa garota viveu todo esse tempo? Em uma ilha remota do pacífico? – desdenhou divertido.

- Ela vivia em Nova York. – interpus com um rolar de olhos.

- Ah, qual é Edward? Você realmente acha que eu vou acreditar que a sua namoradinha de _high school,_ que visivelmente você ainda é apaixonado vive em NYC e nunca falou com jornal nenhum do que vocês viveram? Impossível. – pontuou incrédulo.

Garrett não confiava nem um pouco na mídia, vire e mexe entrando em discussões que acabavam sempre nos tribunais por causa do constante sensacionalismo midiático sobre nós, jogadores.

- Só que é a verdade, Garrett. – repliquei com sinceridade. – Devido a nossa abrupta separação no _high school_, Bella desenvolveu amnésia psicológica e até essa manhã ela sequer lembrava que um dia eu havia trocado um 'oi' com ela. – expliquei concisamente, observando o avião ganhando velocidade na pista para no final levantar voo.

- Isso é possível? – perguntou atordoado. – Ter uma amnésia tão forte a ponto de esquecer hum... quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?

- Um pouco menos de 8 meses. E sim é possível, existem várias teorias médicas sobre o desenvolvimento de amnésias psicológicas, a maioria está relacionada a traumas de infância ou adolescência, em alguns casos em adultos, quando o trauma é muito intenso e envolve morte ou doenças de pessoas próximas. – expliquei dando de ombros. Realmente o fator técnico não era tão importante no momento.

Garrett contemplou por alguns segundos a minha resposta enquanto eu admirava pela pequenina janela as nuvens que cobriam NYC. Foi inevitável que meus pensamentos não viajassem até Bella, provavelmente em seu apartamento, na companhia de minha irmã e Rosalie tentando dizer que, sei lá, que eu me aproveitei da sua embriaguez e a levei para cama.

- Ok. Acho que entendi, mas por que você só está contando isso agora? E por que essa...

- Bella.

- Isso, Bella, ela se lembrou de tudo então? – perguntou genuinamente curioso.

Suspirei pesadamente mais uma vez. Eu estava fazendo muito isto nas últimas horas.

- Ela lembrou-se e não se lembrou. – disse dando de ombros.

- Como assim? Edward como isso é possível? E é possível? Pelo amor de Deus, para todos os efeitos você é médico. Você deveria saber sobre essas coisas! – exclamou com objetividade.

Tive que me controlar para não rolar meus olhos.

- Você realmente acha que ao lado da mulher em que eu fui quase obsessivo por 12 anos eu iria pensar em medicina? A última coisa que pensei foi em teorias médicas. Ela estava surtando ao me encontrar a seu lado, eu estava mais preocupado em acalmá-la! – defendi minhas ações.

- Wow... você passou a noite com ela? – questionou em meio a risadas.

Rolei meus olhos desta vez.

- Sim, passamos a noite juntos. Mas o problema é que... merda! – exclamei cansado, apertando meus olhos com as minhas mãos. – Eu não teria dormido com ela se eu soubesse que ela só teve um breve momento de lembranças, mas foda-se, vê-la falando sobre o nosso relacionamento, falando que o que passamos juntos foi especial, que ela sentia falta de tudo... – balancei negativamente a minha cabeça.

"Porra, ela é linda Garrett, e eu sou enlouquecidamente apaixonado por ela, e ela... queria também, o que eu podia fazer? Eu a desejei por 12 anos. Procurei-a em todas as mulheres que eu saí nesse tempo, e estar com ela depois de todo esse tempo foi... mágico." – expliquei soando sentimental até demais para uma conversa entre dois homens.

- Então quer dizer que esta manhã ela se esqueceu de tudo novamente e... surtou ao ver você ao lado dela? – perguntou completamente envolvido com a história.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Ela não se lembrava de nada novamente, ela sequer se lembrava que havíamos tido uma noite maravilhosa, para você ter uma ideia. – completei cansado.

Felizmente o serviço de bordo resolveu fazer a sua primeira aparição neste momento, e sabendo que para a minha infelicidade eu não poderia ingerir uma bebida alcoólica, optei por um copo de Coca-Cola com gelo e um lanche de atum que estavam servindo.

- Mas você acha que ela está buscando respostas agora? Tentando de alguma forma se lembrar de tudo? – pediu com simpatia.

Dei de ombros.

- Não sei Garrett, as duas melhores amigas dela são a minha irmã e a sua cunhada, e ambas não estavam muito favoráveis comigo a encontrando, com medo de que isso acontecesse. Elas são quase uma mãe urso com relação à Bella. – pontuei bebendo um longo gole do meu refrigerante.

- Wow! Você acha que a sua própria irmã fará algo contra você? Normalmente irmãs apoiam que sua melhor amiga fique com seu irmão, para serem realmente uma família. – pontuou com objetividade, bebendo um longo gole de sua bebida, uísque. Bastardo.

- Alice não é dessa forma. Bella é muito mais a sua irmã do que eu sou seu irmão. – pontuei dando mais uma mordida no meu sanduiche.

- Cara! Você está na merda! – exclamou em meio a risadas.

- Não diga? – repliquei irônico. Garrett gargalhou diante da minha infantil demonstração.

- Mas o que você pretende fazer? – pediu com ansiedade.

- Nada. – dei de ombros, bebendo mais um gole do meu refrigerante.

- Ah! Qual é Edward? Você ficou 12 anos esperando para reencontrá-la e agora que conseguiu vai deixar que os outros decidam sobre a sua vida? Não vai lutar pela mulher que você ama? – inquiriu com sabedoria.

- O que eu posso fazer Garrett? Eu nem sei como ela vai reagir quando me vir outra vez. – dei de ombros.

Ele contemplou por alguns minutos, bebericando a sua bebida, enquanto eu saboreava meu lanche.

- Você acha que 10 dias de folga são suficientes? – perguntou.

- Dez dias? Você irá me dar uma folga? – perguntei surpreso.

- Darei, mas só depois do jogo contra os _Saints._ Você sabe que esse é um jogo especial para os patrocinadores, mas com o _St. Louis Rams_ não precisamos tanto de você, Stefan pode te substituir no próximo jogo, mas contra o _Redskins_ você sabe o quanto é necessário. Isso então dá... hum... 10 dias a partir de quinta-feira às 0:00 horas, mas no domingo às 7 horas quero vê-lo preparado para pegar o voo para Washington no _La Guardia_, você consegue? – pediu incisivamente.

- Wow! Garrett, isto seria fantástico, e sim eu posso conseguir isso, apesar de não fazer ideia de como. – completei tentando soar divertido, dando uma última mordida em meu sanduiche.

- Qual é Edward? Você tem todo o seu charme. Todas as mulheres beijam o chão que você pisa, tenho certeza que Bella irá te dar uma chance. – completou amigavelmente.

- Espero que você tenha razão Garrett. – murmurei, bebendo um último gole de minha Coca-Cola.

O restante do voo passou-se tranquilo. Garrett foi se sentar ao lado do técnico e explicar tudo o que deveríamos fazer pelos próximos 3 dias em NOLA, como também informar sobre a minha licença de 10 dias, e minha ausência no jogo contra o _Rams_.

Exausto com toda a tensão, tirei um breve cochilo durante o voo, mas quando parecia que mal havia fechado meus olhos já estávamos pousando em Nova Orleans. Seguimos diretamente para o restaurante onde almoçaríamos com um patrocinador. Como todas as "reuniões" disfarçadas de "almoço" com patrocinadores, eles exigiram melhores resultados nessa temporada, algo que não estava acontecendo tanto como todos queriam.

Evidentemente que uma pequena grande pressão foi posta sobre meus ombros, mas tentei relevar já que não era apenas a minha culpa, mas também do time inteiro que não estava colaborando. Assim, sair este ano como campeão da liga era algo delicado, a não ser que tenhamos uma reviravolta, passaremos longe de jogar no _Superbowl_ em Arlington, Texas.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso hotel, mal consegui tomar um banho antes de cair exausto sobre a cama, dormindo quase que imediatamente. Por conta da folga de 4 dias que tivemos durante a última semana, previsivelmente a segunda-feira começou cedo demais para todo o time do _Giants_, para conhecer o gramado do _Mercedes-Benz Superdome,_ casa dos _Saints_.

Seis horas de treinamento, com 2 horas de intervalo era desgastante e cansativo, e quando chegamos ao hotel fizemos uma refeição denominada pela nutricionista do time, antes de retornarmos aos nossos quartos para descansar.

Eu queria _muito_ ligar para Alice e saber como tudo havia sido resolvido, mas conhecendo a minha irmã e com a lembrança de que ela não foi nem um pouco feliz quando no meio do meu desespero a liguei no domingo, temia que ela recusasse me atender, ou se atendesse gritasse e praticamente me matasse por telefone.

Partindo pelo seguro, optei ligar para a minha mãe. Fazia dias que não falava com ela, por isto decidi falar com a dona Esme. Ao contrário do que eu poderia imaginar ela foi muito misteriosa na nossa chamada, sempre perdendo o fio de seus pensamentos, e aflita para encerrar a ligação, da qual ela terminou dizendo que eu deveria conversar com a minha irmã.

Eu sabia que deveria falar com ela, mas eu era um covarde que estava morrendo de medo de falar com a irmã mais nova, e exatamente por conta disso não o fiz. Passei o restante da noite assistindo a filmes na TV a cabo até que peguei no sono.

Terça-feira também foi um dia cheio para nós todos que fazíamos parte do time do _Giants_, um treinamento pesado na academia de um centro de treinamento da cidade e a tarde mais 3 horas de treinamento no gramado do _Superdome_. Os patrocinadores que estavam presentes na cidade ficaram atentos a todos os nossos movimentos, vez ou outra com Garrett chamando o técnico para passar as instruções que eles queriam, e consequentemente depois elas vieram a mim, já que era o capitão do time.

Por conta desse dia chato, eu estava psicologicamente e fisicamente esgotado, recusando o jantar e caindo quase que imediatamente sobre a cama, tamanho era o meu cansaço.

Felizmente na quarta-feira era o dia do grande jogo contra os _Saints_, o que significava que o nosso dia seria mais brando – apenas um treino leve e uma avaliação do médico do time na parte da manhã. Foi depois do almoço, quando estava descansando em meu quarto de hotel jogando mais uma vez _Angry Birds_ que o meu telefone tocou inesperadamente, me sobressaltando. Estiquei-me sobre a mesa para ver quem me ligava, tive que suprimir um grito de surpresa, completamente inapropriado a propósito, quando visualizei o nome de Alice.

_Alice_.

Minha irmã estava me ligando, isso não poderia ser boa coisa.

- Alô? – atendi a ligação, temendo o que quer que fosse que Alice poderia me dizer.

- _Edward!_ – exclamou animada demais para a minha sanidade. – _Como você está meu querido irmão? Animado para o grande jogo dessa noite? Tenho certeza que você irá detonar!_ – gritou no telefone, ocasionando que eu afastasse o aparelho de minha orelha por causa de seu tom agudo.

- Alice, pare de gritar! – exclamei incomodado. – E qual é o seu problema? Você é bipolar? – perguntei soando mal humorado, mas não podia culpar o humor da minha irmã em relação a mim, era inconstante demais para a minha própria sanidade.

- _Qual é Edward? Tá de TPM? Não diga que você ainda está bravo com o que eu disse domingo? Eu estava chateada com você, nada demais. Quantas vezes não ficamos chateados um com o outro nesses 30 anos em que eu existo?_ – questionou em meio a gargalhadas.

- Você está me assustando Alice. – afirmei atordoado, desligando meu computador. – O que você acha de parar de enrolar e dizer logo o que você tem para me dizer, hun? – insisti, deitando na cama e jogando meu braço sobre meus olhos.

- _Quero te desejar um excelente jogo essa noite. Tenho certeza que você se sairá fantástico e esses patrocinadores pararão de ameaçá-los. _– explicou compassiva.

- Obrigado Alice, mas não sei não... o time parece meio desconexo, não há unidade. – explanei cansado.

-_ Relaxa Edward, você anda muito estressado. Nem parece que fez sexo há 3 dias!_ – exclamou a gargalhadas mais uma vez.

- Alice – comecei em tom de aviso. – Suas piadinhas sobre o fim de semana estão me assustando, então o que você acha de parar de fazer mistério e me dizer logo o que aconteceu depois que deixei o apartamento da Bella? O que você e Rosalie disseram a ela? E principalmente, como ela está depois de... depois de tudo? – pedi cansado de ficar postergando para saber o que realmente aconteceu depois que falei com ela.

- _Bella sabe de tudo agora, Edward._ – disse com a voz séria, mudando completamente o seu tom anterior. – _Rose e eu achamos mais prudente contar a ela tudo, cada mínimo detalhe que ela esqueceu._ – pontuou.

- Okay... e como ela reagiu diante de todas estas verdades?

- _Nada bem._ – respondeu com uma voz de derrota.

Suspirei pesadamente. Claro que ela não reagiria bem ao saber que toda a sua vida foi uma farsa.

- _Ei, não é tão ruim assim. Ela só não consegue compreender como ela pode ter esquecido sobre vocês dois. Odeio ser eu quem vai te contar isso, mas Bella ainda é apaixonada por você, então se coloque no lugar dela: saber que o cara que ela foi apaixonada por toda a vida em um ponto realmente foi o seu namorado deve ser um choque._ – explicou com sensatez. Eu podia literalmente ver a minha irmã dando de ombros diante dessa explicação, como se não fosse grande coisa.

- Ela ainda me ama? – perguntei surpreso.

- _Você acha que ela dormiu com você por causa de quê? Caridade? Acorda Edward, é lógico que Bella ainda é tão apaixonada por você, quanto você é apaixonado por ela._ – ofereceu com fervor.

- E você está bem com isso? Uau! Quanta evolução para 3 dias! – exclamei irônico e surpreso.

- _Há, há, há... você deveria se dedicar a vida de comediante depois que sua carreira de jogador acabar Edward._ – divertiu tão irônica quanto eu.

- Vou pensar a respeito, Alice. – suspirei cansado. – Então? Você vai me dizer o que ela disse? Será que ela quer me ver outra vez? Talvez conversar comigo? – pedi.

Alice suspirou pesadamente.

- _Ela se surpreendeu, ficou um pouco revoltada porque escondemos tudo dela, sabe como a Bella é dramática às vezes_ – disse divertida. Eu podia ver Alice rolando os olhos. –_, mas conseguimos acalmá-la. De qualquer maneira ela foi para Forks._ – explicitou com ar cansado.

- _Forks_? Bella está em Forks? Por que ela iria para Forks? Alice, o que vocês fizeram que a mandaram para casa? – perguntei incrédulo. – Será que vocês esqueceram que Tanya e Jacob ainda vivem lá? E conhecendo a Bella como todo mundo conhece é bem capaz dela procurá-los. – suspirei cansado e irritado.

- _Bella não faria isso Edward! De jeito maneira, e ela foi a Forks tentar se reconectar com o passado. Sabe, ver todas as coisas que você deu a ela enquanto vocês namoravam. Creio que tudo será muito bom para vocês dois._ – disse com um sorriso na voz.

- O quê? Agora você virou cupido? Tá torcendo para que nós fiquemos juntos? Uau Alice, você deveria procurar um psiquiatra por causa dessa sua bipolaridade. – desdenhei irônico.

- _Ok, eu mereço isso Edward. Mas entenda que tinha muita coisa sobre tudo isso que eu mesma não sabia, e era muito mais fácil tomar partido da Bella depois do que aconteceu no nosso baile do que de você. Você pode ser meu irmão, Edward, mas você é homem._ – explicitou com sensatez. – _Me desculpa por tudo. Não era da nossa conta se intrometer tanto assim na vida de vocês, mas poxa, se coloca no nosso lugar? Era mais fácil agir assim._ – completou com a voz cansada.

- Tudo bem Allie, vocês estavam protegendo a melhor amiga de vocês. Bella merecia essa proteção. Desculpa pelo meu estouro. – desculpei-me arrependido. – É só complicado absorver tudo isso sem ficar revoltado com algumas coisas. – dei de ombros.

- _Nah! Relaxa irmãozinho. Só espero que tudo se resolva agora._ – desejou com suavidade.

- E não é isso que todos nós queremos? – provoquei com uma risada.

Alice riu também divertida.

- _O que você pretende fazer?_ – perguntou tão animada quanto estava no início da ligação.

- Hum... jogar? Esqueceu que eu sou _quarterback_ de um time da NFL e que esta noite temos um grande jogo? – pontuei divertido.

- _Há, há, há, hilário Edward. Eu sei que você irá jogar hoje, mas estou perguntando com relação à Bella. O que você pretende fazer?_ – inquiriu outra vez com a sua animação contagiante.

- Hum... nada. O que eu posso fazer a não ser esperar, Alice? Ela que tem que decidir, eu já dei o primeiro passo indo procurá-la no sábado. – explanei no mesmo instante em que Ethan, o assistente do técnico, batia na porta do quarto dizendo que em 30 minutos estaríamos saindo.

- _Ah Edward, por favor! Você sabe que a Bella tem medo de sua própria sombra. Seja homem e vá atrás dela em Forks! Aproveite o clima nostálgico que ela estará lá e aproveite essa chance._ – insistiu.

Sobressaltei com a intensidade e sinceridade das palavras da minha irmã.

- Você quer que eu vá atrás da Bella? O que mudou do fim de semana para hoje? – questionei genuinamente confuso.

- _Não aconteceu nada, só cansei de ir contra a natureza. Vocês nasceram para ficarem juntos, e é isso, nada demais._ – completou com um sorriso na voz.

Não consegui evitar o sorriso que apareceu em meu próprio rosto.

- _Pense nisso Edward. Por favor, não perca mais tempo. _– aconselhou com serenidade. – _De qualquer forma, acho que você tem que ir para o estádio. Tenha um excelente jogo e vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza._

- Obrigado Allie. Espero que seja realmente um bom jogo. – agradeci, me levantando da cama em que estava deitado.

- _Esqueceu que sou uma das suas maiores fãs! Tenho certeza que você se saíra perfeito. _– um sorriso sincero e animado estava embutido na sua voz.

Gargalhei com a sua animação.

- Obrigado sua louca. – agradeci mais uma vez rindo. – Agora eu tenho que ir, antes que derrubem a minha porta.

- _E Edward? _– chamou quando estava prestes a afastar o telefone e encerrar a ligação. – _Aproveite seus dias de folga e vá a Forks a procura dela, ok? Por favor._ – pediu antes de desligar, não dando espaço nenhum para que eu a respondesse.

Admirei a tela do meu aparelho que marcava o tempo da ligação.

Por mais que gostaria de sentar e contemplar a conversa que tive com Alice sobre ir atrás de Bella, eu não podia. Eu tinha uma obrigação profissional, e pensar em Bella neste momento só me causaria um imenso problema. Não porque eu não quisesse pensar nela, mas sim por saber que me desconcentraria completamente, ainda mais diante de toda a situação em que estávamos no momento.

O jogo contra o _Saints_ na sua casa foi difícil. Mais difícil do que todos esperavam, e por um _touchdown_ meu no final que saímos vitoriosos. O que sejamos sinceros, foi realmente um alívio diante da pressão dos patrocinadores.

Depois os procedimentos de final de jogo, onde uma comissão médica avaliou todos os jogadores de ambos os times em busca de substâncias ilegais em nosso sangue, seguido de um jantar de agradecimento ofertado pelos patrocinadores e comissão técnica. Foi bom passar um tempo leve e divertido com os caras, que são a minha família praticamente por todo o ano, mas voltar para o meu quarto de hotel sabendo que teria 10 dias livres para resolver a minha vida era uma vantagem maravilhosa.

Evidentemente que meu pensamento estava focado 100% em Bella. Todavia, ainda estava me sentindo um pouco intimidado com a conversa que tive com Alice antes do jogo, e mesmo que não quisesse confessar o pensamento de seguir Bella até Forks e saber o que seria de nós agora, a ideia era tentadora, mas eu sou um covarde e temia a sua reação ao me ver na sua frente.

Claro que eu não consegui dormir durante a noite, e me dando por vencido recolhi todas as minhas coisas, quando um pouco antes das 4 da manhã parti em direção ao Aeroporto de Nova Orleans. Miraculosamente e um tanto inconsequente, consegui comprar um bilhete da _Continental_ para Seattle às 6 da manhã.

Oh sim, eu estava indo atrás da Bella, eu posso ser mais óbvio?

Quase 9 horas de voo até Seattle, mais 2 horas e meia de carro até Forks, eu estava quebrado, mas a minha única motivação era encontrar o amor da minha vida. Segui diretamente para a casa dos Swan, mas ao chegar lá encontrei Renée ajeitando o seu jardim concentrada.

Ela parecia saber com exatidão o que eu procurava, e com um sorriso simpático em seu rosto, informou-me que Bella havia saído para andar, e que inclusive havia levado um lanche.

A agradeci e voando baixo pelas ruas vazias de Forks, segui para o lugar que o meu instinto insistia em me dizer que ela estava. Não me surpreendi ao encontrar um carro muito semelhante ao que eu estava dirigindo parado no lugar que eu sabia que seria o limite para ir de carro. Sorri para comigo mesmo, torcendo intimamente para que fosse o carro que ela conduzia.

Por mais que fizesse anos que não andava por aquele caminho, eu ainda sabia com perfeição ir ao lugar que por tantas tardes passei com Bella. Apesar da terra úmida, eu podia perceber que não muito tempo antes alguém passou por aquele caminho, e da mesma maneira que torci para que o carro fosse de Bella, eu torci para que fosse ela quem tivesse passado por ele mais cedo.

Galhos cediam sob os meus pés, ecoando na mata em uma sinfonia estranha com as folhas que eu afastava. Na escuridão natural das árvores eu conseguia ver a ampla clareira iluminada pelo sol, e no centro dela, saboreando alguma coisa, mas atenta aos sons, uma verdadeira deusa vestindo calça jeans e camiseta, com seus longos e brilhosos cabelos castanhos como mogno.

_Bella_.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados, admirando onde eu estava parado, ao lado da árvore em que tantos anos atrás entalhamos nossas iniciais. Meu coração batia em uma velocidade absurda. Eu podia ouvi-lo ecoando naquela grande clareira.

O silêncio estava sufocante, e tentando, sei lá, abrandar o clima pesado que evidentemente nos envolvia, questionei-a justamente a coisa que mais estava interessado em saber.

- Para você estar aqui, isto significa que você se lembrou de tudo?

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Ta-da! Quem já leu o capítulo 38 de **TEENAGE DREAM** já sabia desse final e muita gente chutou (ou irá) que era o Edward quem estava aparecendo ali, mas a questão é: o motivo que o levou ali. Ninguém iria imaginar que depois de tudo o que Alice fez, seria ela que sacudiria Edward para ir atrás da Bella. Muito amor, não é mesmo? Aposto que ela se redimiu com a maioria de vocês, estou certa?_

_Como eu disse lá no início, **EVERLONG** chegou ao seu fim (AHHHHHH), porque realmente escrevi isto aqui para complementar **TEENAGE DREAM** e como agora os dois vão finalmente se acertarem, manter a perspectiva da Bella de tudo basta (e também porque estou completamente sem tempo)._

_Espero que este outtake tenha cumprido o seu papel em complementar a fic, porque era exatamente o que eu queria dele: complementar **TEENAGE DREAM**. Quero agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram, ficaram ansiosos com a visão do Edward; a Patti que betou tudo isso em momentos complexos para ela. Não sei se foi a melhor coisa que já fiz, mas espero sinceramente que vocês tenham curtido! ;D_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, indicações, recomendações e afins, são vocês que me ajudaram a escrever estas fanfics. Patti, eternos agradecimentos pela continua ajuda._

_Quero vê-los nos 2 últimos capítulos de **TEENAGE DREAM** ok?_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: **É com o coração do tamanho de uma ervilha que termino de betar o último outtake de **EVERLONG**. Acho que só agora a ficha está caindo: **TEENAGE DREAM** chegou ao fim. Bem, ainda falta a parte principal, a parte mais esperada desde o dia do baile de formatura, a parte que eles se acertam de uma vez por todas. E é saber que eles finalmente serão felizes que abranda a minha tristeza. Abranda nada, vou sentir saudades eternas disso aqui._

_Bom, concluo isso aqui com uma satisfação imensa. Foi gostoso, divertido, especialmente por ser a perspectiva do Edward, que eu tanto amo (e aposto que todas vocês rsrs). Quero agradecer a todos vocês que comentaram, recomendaram, favoritaram, isso aqui é de vocês, feito para vocês. Mas o meu agradecimento maior vai para a Carol, pela oportunidade e compreensão, devido a minha falta de tempo. Obrigada de coração pelo convite my favorite author. Você é a melhor! _

_Bem, ainda falta **TEENAGE DREAM** então não vou me estender muito, embora o sentimento de fim esteja me consumindo nesse momento. _

_Nos vemos lá ;)_

_Patti._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Quer fazer uma pobre autora feliz? oO<strong>

**Deixa uma review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! *.***

**Ficarei encantada em ler!**


End file.
